


The Unseen Corrosion

by Inkeye



Series: 'Unseen' Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A wee bit of Gore, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark, DarkPilot, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Constipation IN SPACE, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Insanity, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Canonical Character Death, Okay more than a wee bit of gore, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Shirt Deaths, Slow Build, Smut, Space Battles, Stormpilot, Torture, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unreliable Narrator, WHUMP FOR EVERYONE, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkeye/pseuds/Inkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A growing bond between Finn and Poe is hampered by the influence of a certain Dark Jedi. The people of the Resistance struggle under attacks to both body and psyche. What will become of their future, with these swelling shadows threatening to consume the galaxy?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_He had listened to the murmuring for a long time before he was aware._

_It felt like waking up, slowly realizing that the darkness wasn't from behind closed eyes, but all around and tangible. The whisperings felt physical too, winding and twisting aggressively around his head as he took more notice of them. They had a spiteful edge, provoked by his withdrawal. He pulled, they tensed, and neither gave notice to the thickening atmosphere._

_The voices rose before making a quick retreat. One lone voice forsook the background, taking their place. It spoke, and he grew lax in its grasp._

_Unheard whispers became words he could understand. Promises and threats ripe with meaning, and his heartbeat rose to compete with the words, loud in his ears. He struggled anew. The voice became mocking, hands wrapped around his wrists, the dream shattered into memory-_

There weren't hands, but restraints on his wrists, and he was transfixed by baleful yellow eyes.

He could feel the restraints cutting into his ankles as well, but he couldn't see them, nor twist his head to look. Fingers held his chin in an iron grip.

It was the eyes, however, that truly held him in place.

"...denied so much from so many. No matter. You will not deny me."

Where had he heard that voice?

"No, you won't remember that. Not even as you march to your execution."

The eyes softened, and a finger stroked his brow.

"But how pleasant it would be to have something of my own."

A curling in his gut, and warmth-no, heat, too much heat, it hurt-words he couldn't hear over the pain-

Laughter-

Hands grasping his head and those terrible eyes, overwhelming heat-pain- _pleasure_ -

\---

Poe bit off a choked cry as he jolted up in bed. He stuffed a corner of the sheet into his mouth, an instinct born of years of experience. Minutes crept by. His gasping breath calmed. Trembling hands released the sheet.

It wasn't until he looked around that Poe remembered he didn't have to be silent anymore. Not until his next bunk-mate was assigned.

He hadn't had a night terror in months. And it hadn't been like his old ones. Some with the faces of friends disappearing in explosions. Some with torn wreckages and other people shoving him aside in search of their own families. All too bright and loud, ringing in his ears even after he was awake. The remnants of tonight's episode seem to slip from his head. What had it been about?

Yellow eyes.

Poe shook his head. If all he could remember about a dream was a pair of eyes (probably some beast chasing after him, really, it was practically peaceful in comparison,) then it was a better night then most.

He climbed out of bed to retrieve some clothes. There wasn't going to be anymore sleep, so he might as well visit Finn. There were worse ways to spend the night. Maybe he'd pick up that new raunchy holo-novel and read to his comatose friend. If nothing else, it would be good incentive for Finn to hurry and wake up.

The prospect of seeing Finn awake was enough to ignore the lingering unease.

\---

Eyes-that-were-not-eyes watched, and stalked, and coveted. A promise spoken had not been forgotten by all-

_I will not be denied._

\---

The first time Finn awoke, he flailed in distress until medical personal drugged him back into a stupor.

Not learning their lesson, the staff repeated the sequence four times.

Leia wasn't _angry_ with them. They were following regular procedure, and were so lowly staffed that it was unlikely that the same personal had participated more than once. No, it was sheer aggravation and annoyance she felt. This was one of the Resistance's newest heroes, rewarded with what may be a stifling wound and certainly a disfiguring one. The boy was due for some better fortune. She was reluctant to admit it, but this was sub-par treatment compared to what once was available to him.

No point on dwelling on it. The next batch of recruits would be picked over for any potential healers, and more funds would have to be pulled over from other sectors. Just one more thing to stretch resources over.

Leia felt a twinge behind her eye, a feeling that was usually accompanied with-

Yes, there he was. Sitting at Finn's bedside, reading aloud from a datapad, accompanied by much exaggeration and gesticulating.

The sight soothed something in her chest. The constant, gaping hole didn't bleed any less, but there was a...gentling. Pain dulled at the edges. Leia was never as strong as her brother, and the years of struggle put aside any chance training. Still, in times like these, little flickers in her head overlapped the vision in her eyes. The edges of the two boys seemed to coalesce when the other neared. The implication was warming.

She wondered what the girl would have to say about this.

The thought brought her back to the constant circle of worry. Had Rey arrived? Was Luke there? Was she successful?

When she pushed that out of her head, she was brought back to loss. Impossibly heavy loss. Han. Ben.

Something else. Anything.

Leia motioned an aide to her side for instruction. Hopefully the Ithorian would keep them to herself as she carried out the General's orders. No point in rushing things while she gave a few nudges.

\---

"Er-I'd love to help you, ma'am, but I have a shift in-"

"No shift." The Ithorian spoke in a sticky rumble. "I asked for help, and you are here. I will tell any supervisors you have if there is a problem."

Poe rubbed his scalp. What an unusual demand. He wasn't any medic or aide. But with the recent loss of personal, who was he to refuse? "What duties would you have me do, ma'am?"

The Ithorian jabbed a hand at his...holo-novel?

"What-seriously? You want to pull me off of scout-duty to read trashy sm-literature? Really?"

The Ithorian gave him a smile. At least, he hoped that was the expression she intended. It was...odd.

"The reading is helping the young man. Why not do the same for all here?"

"It's been helping?" Poe thought he might be grinning too widely.

"Yes. He is calm. You have helped him."

"Then...I'd better get started."

He found himself turned around a few times, as the Ithorien directed him (in a somewhat exasperated manner) towards particular patients.

Poe worked his way steadily through the infirmary until a quiet laugh broke his concentration.

\---

He had blinked his eyes open several minutes before, and Finn was still thoroughly enjoying the sight before him.

Poe was seated down the row, ankle propped on the opposite leg and arms akimbo. He seemed to be switching between acting out of a novel (as every character) and ranting about the severe lack of quality in the story. The man had a huge grin on his face, and his stage whisper was...ridiculous.

There was also a tightness around his eyes, and deep shadows underneath. But Finn couldn't have been out of it for too long, and the recent battle must've taken its toll on the surviving Resistance members. From appearances, it didn't have anything on Poe's spirit.

Poe made an arm gesture that almost had him falling over. Finn snorted into his hand.

"Finn!"

Poe was across the room and leaping on him, yanking him up into a hug.

"Gah-good to see you too, buddy-" A hushed call came from another corner of the room.

_"Mr. Dameron you will release that patient at once get off his bed and be silent while you are in this room!"_

"Oh-Force-I'm sorry, Finn, that was stupid-you're injured-and-"

"No!" Finn grabbed at his sleeve. "I, mean, no, it's fine, Poe. I'm fine."

"Ah." Poe was smiling again.

Good.

Wait a second.

"Rey-where's Rey? And-Chewbacca, and General Organa, and-"

Poe grasped his hand and seated himself. "They're alright, and the Resistance is in one piece. Mostly. You've been out for almost three weeks-"

He began to explain the passed events, Finn's hand squeezing his. That was...nice. Like a little brother (or something else).

Poe distracted himself in his storytelling.

Finn, on the other hand, reveled in the warmth of his friend's hand, and split his focus between their joined hands and Poe's animated face.

Waking up had never felt better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Another day?"

"Sorry, buddy. You need to be close at hand for scheduled bacta treatments. The healers don't have time to chase you down."

"I know how to tell time! I can just come back for the treatments!"

Poe grimaced and rubbed at his head. He knew it wasn't going to be easy trying to explain this to Finn. The personal decided to foist of the task on _him_ , just because they knew the two were friends. Like _he_ wanted to be the bearer of bad news, _especially_ to his-friend. Especially when he knew why Finn wanted some time to himself, not surrounded by the eyes and ears of the infirmary. Finn was looking for privacy when he finally wrote his message to Rey. He hadn't explained, but Poe could understand needing space to exorcise and untangle his emotions.

The weight of those emotions had been weighing on Finn, and he had clearly been hoping to that today. Now, the fresh excitement was fading from his eyes. Poe sank back in his chair.

"One more day. I'm sorry, Finn."

The ex-stormtrooper looked up and blinked. "Oh man-that sounded bad, didn't it. I didn't-I'm sorry, I don't blame you, Poe. Really. I'm glad it's you telling me, I think I insulted the-what's his species, that one that does the rounds-"

"Her. She's an Ithorien."

"What the-well shit, no wonder she was angry."

Poe snorted into his fist. That perplexed, frustrated look was adorable on Finn. "No, I don't think that was it. Isul'Aw isn't the type to care. None of the Ithoriens are, really. They're a lot less...hot-blooded than humans. Literally and figuratively."

"Oh." Finn relaxed back into his pillows. "Then what was she upset about?"

"You trying to not-so-stealthily sneak out, probably."

"Hey! I was plenty stealthy, this place is practically a prison!"

A new voice joined in. "Yes, and the wardens don't take kindly to escapees."

"General Organa!" Finn struggled to sit up again, only to be stopped by a hand on each shoulder.

Leia nodded approvingly as Poe helped her ease the boy back down. "This may be your second-to-last day, but there's no sense straining yourself. You'll have to be up and about soon enough, and rest like this will be hard to come by."

"Yes, General."

"Hm. Leia, I think, in times like this. Save the "General" business for when we're in the war room."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously. And speaking of the war room, we will have to leave for there soon, Poe. The blow we struck was a harsh one, but it doesn't change the fact that the First Order knows where we are. We've taken as much time as we can to recuperate. It's time to move." She directed a smile at Finn. "You shall have to get used to constant moving, my young friend. Our home is a never stays in one place for long."

Our home. Finn beamed. "Yes, ma'am!"

Leia swatted him gently. "Another young man calling me "ma'am". As if I don't get that enough from this other brat." She didn't miss Finn's hand falling onto the arm resting on the other side of the bed. Finn gave her a shy smile.

"I'll try, ma'am, but it isn't easy to look at you and _not_ think, oh wow, there's the General of the entire Resistance! Am I really talking to her? I _am_ really talking to her. Well, babbling at her, anyway."

"Well then, let me do some of the babbling. Tomorrow, you'll be moving out of the infirmary, and you won't have much time to breathe after. Every hand is needed for the move. While we move, you'll need to think of what sector you want to join. We have general militia, specialized forces of combat, combat or transport pilots, medical, and so on. I know you've had weapons and combat training, as well as...another specialization, but I want you to choose your new occupation. There is no pressure on you for this, I can't stress that enough. Whatever field you want, we will train you for. We all owe you that."

"I...I don't-thank you." Finn stammered. His hand tightened on Poe's arm, and he could feel his face heat up. He hoped he wasn't about to cry in front of the General.

"I want to show you what this side stands for, Finn. The side you've chosen. We want to give all the peoples of the Galaxy choice. In how they live their lives, in where they live those lives, and-" Here, she smiled, "Who they share those lives with. Even with the dangers this Resistance faces, even if our lives and those we love are taken, we have today."

"Thank you." This time, he whispered it.

"Enough of this maudlin nonsense. Rest easy for now, and know how much I'd like to be in that bed right now. Poe, we have a roomful of people to wrangle into agreeing a destination." Leia winced as she stood. Her knees and ankles popped audibly.

"Yes, ma'am." Poe rose with her, grasping Finn's hand for a moment. "Be back later, I promise. We can plan for tomorrow, when we move you to-" He looked to Leia.

"Ah. I forgot to mention. You have a new roommate, Poe."

Completely ignoring his screaming back, Finn whooped, and yanked Poe back down in a one-arm embrace. Poe's face shone up at her for a moment before devoting his attention to the rapid gestures and happy chattering of his friend.

\---

_How you love to see his face light up so.  
_

_How you love_ him _._

_He seems to inspire it so easily. Never a Force user, not even close, yet still drawing those around him into his orbit. Still such a boy, just as much as when you first payed close attention to him. After everyone left, one by one, your eyes fell on the son of friends that died for your cause, and you drifted to him. He gifted you his adoration, and it pulled you from your despair. The dark pit of loneliness and self hatred spawning from the loss every person you loved._

_I will deliver you back to that place._

_It's begun already._

_You will never know why. Why I have decided on this particular path. There were many darkened roads ahead of me, but it was Father that helped me choose. Do you know what he did? Do you know what that man did in his last moments? He reached out, and he laid a hand on my cheek, and looked at me with love. With_ love _, Mother. That which he denied me all my years, and he chose to show it then. When there was no future for us. When he was already a dead man, and all hope of reconciliation dead with him._

_When I was past the point of no return, he at last showed me what I could have had._

_What the two of you could have given me. What I had felt in no other place but in the Dark Side's embrace. A taste of belonging, and home._

_I should have kept him alive. I should have let him see me take everything._

_I won't make that mistake with you. I will destroy your Resistance. I will kill that traitor. I will take and twist that girl in my image. And I will take that man that you would cherish as your child and make him mine. I am in their heads both, and there will the memory of me fester from the inside out._

_I see your heart, Mother. All the love and pride, streaked with guilt and doubt. Even in the brightest of emotions, you hurt and wonder if you are at fault. You wonder if you are replacing your son. You wonder if all that has come to pass is your doing._

_It is. It is your fault, and Father's. I do not deny my connection with you any longer, because you have made me._

_I will unmake you. And this guilt is where I shall start._

_You will live to be brought low, Mother. I swear it._

_\---_

Poe grunted and scrubbed at his face. Yellow eyes, again. Although this time, he could swear he remembered an outline of a face...whose face? It tugged at him, and it was somehow familiar.

The eerie feeling was there, still, but it was muted. Stronger were the swaths of warmth he could still feel, crossing up and down his torso. They were...comforting, almost. Like he was being held.

Unbidden, his thoughts went to Finn, and he felt himself stir.

No, bad idea. The man had been a stormtrooper all his life.This was a new chance at-everything. It was one thing to hold his hand and laugh with him, another thing altogether to think of him while-no, he wouldn't do that. They would be sharing the room soon. A bad habit to start, no matter how much he wanted-

Poe breathed in, and out. He eased himself back into a lying position and closed his eyes.  Finn would need someone to support and teach him until Rey returned. And even then, it might be too soon to explain his feelings, how Finn's smile made him smile, how attraction had deepened into something more, still deepened every time he discovered something new about his friend. Finn needed a place that didn't take from him, to learn about relationships that could give.

Besides, plenty of things were finally going right for a change. Poe could certainly be grateful for that. His friend was healthy and awake, the Resistance was enduring, and there was a new hope in the galaxy in the form of Rey.

And his night terrors seemed to be gone. Another night of waking without a scream in his throat. These dreams may be odd, but they kept away the sights of horror and carnage. Poe was content with that.

He drifted, back to sleep and watching eyes, with a peaceful sigh on his lips...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeere comes that M-rating, folks.

 

_Bands of heat-he knew this feeling. He rolled within them, anticipating what always followed._

_The heat focused on his back until there was a solid surface to lean into. A chest, a body rounding about his, as hands came to rest at his midsection. Always burning, burning, but his nerves had long since acclimated._

_That caught his attention. How long? How long had he known this, to be so used to-_

_The voice, that voice that was ever-present, hushed his thoughts. Everything, the voice, the hands, the air he breathed, scorched from the inside out. He was pulled taut by the line of fire that led from his ear, where the voice whispered, down to the hands...One remained, to gently stroke his quivering belly. Another caressed its way to his leaking member. He held his breath for a moment, exhaling explosively as skilled fingers took him in hand. So good, so very, very good. He hadn't had another hold him like this in years...the heat reached new heights...it was too much._

_His head lolled back onto a shoulder behind him. No longer just leaning, but sprawled against the figure, arms supporting him as they coaxed his body into a fever. The voice, always so steady and constant, seemed to pause. Laughter, ever so faint. The hands continued with renewed vigor. Fingers tweaked and pulled. They were everywhere, much too many for two hands._

_A soft brush on his neck...a nose nuzzled him. He turned his head to seek the other, but it pulled away. Another distant laugh at his disappointed whine. He tried to turn._

_The voice was suddenly clear._

_"Not yet...you haven't earned that yet. Relax, my pet. Enjoy."_

_He obeyed. The fingers resumed. They grew tight, around his shaft and around his waist. He was drawn up against a hardness that prodded his spine before settling lower. It caught, rubbing against his backside._

_This was...more? More than before...when had there been a before?_

_"That awareness of yours is vexing...although I suppose an idiot wouldn't be appealing."_

_The voice was amused again...and being the cause made him...happy?_ (A push, somewhere in his-) _Yes, he was happy to please this-man, definitely a man. There had been men before, here and there, and women, but this was different, this was-_

_He gasped and trembled, gripping at those taunting hands._

_"Your mind is here, pet. Everything you are is here, and mine. I won't let you wander."_

_The arms were constricting him, not holding him. He didn't want to be imprisoned._

_"Imprisoned? Is that how you see this? What a concerning thought. You shouldn't feel worry here. Or fear. Not unless I want you to."_

_Sparks starting from behind his eyelids-_

_"Let me show you what to feel."_

_A long stroke down his shaft, a quick twist at his chest, a bright flare in his vision-_

_\---_

_What a beautiful sight. What lovely sighs. I will enjoy them all the more when I can do this in person._

_But you can't have all my time, pet. There are other minds to visit. Wake up, until I can return._

_\---_

Poe found himself blinking at the ceiling.

He loved having a roommate. Really. Growing up in a military-based outfit, it was rare to have a room to oneself. He was used to, even comforted by, the sounds of snores and constant shifting. To have a roommate that was a friend was even better. For it to be Finn was...

However, on mornings such as this, having a roommate (an _innocent_ roommate) made things...difficult. Poe gave his sheets a look of dismay.

This hadn't happened since he was thirteen.

He was reluctant to leave his warm bed, let alone the room for fresh linen. Poe had been achingly weary as of late, and there was little he wanted more than to go back to (overwhelming heat and sure hands) sleep. Times like these, he wished BB-8 wasn't working with the other tireless droids.

Poe rolled himself from the soiled sheets. It was almost time to rise anyway. By the time Poe returned, Finn would be up, and they would have places to be. He wouldn't let a less-than-restful night get in the way of his duties.

\---

Finn looked around the empty room before throwing his clothes on in a haphazard manner. He missed the early days of not knowing various locations, the lavatories and whatnot. Back then, he had followed Poe everywhere. Now, with Finn's growing knowledge and the constant system-hopping of the base, Poe was often pulled away for missions. If Finn was lucky, Poe was only out on a small errand and they would catch each other for breakfast. Finn certainly hoped so.

He thumbed the panel on the wall, and stepped out into the hall.

The first place he had been introduced to, that first morning out of the infirmary, was the cafeteria. Always the largest room whatever base the Resistance landed in, it was the gathering place for anyone off-duty. The same equipment and sparse decorations were set up when they arrived. It was a constant, comfortable setting.

Familiar faces greeted him, only a couple here and there turning away. Finn was grateful for that. Even those that lost the most at the First Order's hand merely ignored him.

He took the two trays proffered, nodding in thanks. In Poe's he loaded a fruit-based breakfast, and took a variety for his own.

"Am I that predictable?"

Finn yelped (embarrassingly) as Poe materialized beside him.

"Jeez-yes, you are. You're lucky this is a temperate planet or you'd be stuck with the preservatives again. Oh wait, you like that sugary stuff."

"Yes, I do like sweet things." He murmured softly.

He probably shouldn't have said that. Poe took his tray and walked out in front of Finn.

Finn stood in place for a moment, grinning stupidly. Little hints like that gave him hope. A few comments here, a sideways glance there-all causing that happy flutter in his stomach. He'd known stormtroopers to have relations with each other, shared nights to cure frustration or restlessness. He never had interest in those. This, Finn knew, was something else. Something so much better.

For a month, he watched the people around him. How pairs interacted. It may have been creepy, but it was for a good cause. Maybe now he could return those small signs. If they were what he thought (prayed) they were.

They chose their usual seating not far from the line. Seconds were rare, and first-come-first-serve.

"What time are you meeting the quartermaster?"

"I have another hour." Finn gestured in a vague direction. "I've been arriving too early. She doesn't like that."

Poe made an amused sound. "I bet. Loqui isn't used to apprentices being on time. It probably throws her off."

"I'm not an apprentice. Temporary help is more like it."

"You're learning from her, even if it's in pieces. We'll settle soon and won't need everyone on deck." Poe bumped their shoulders together. "You'll be in getting proper lessons soon enough."

"How can I complain with you around to pep-talk me?"

"You can't. You're not allowed. You must be cheerful and happy and bubbling over with joy, because if you're not then you will make me very, very sad." Poe teased him in a mock-serious tone.

"Of course not. I would never want to make you sad." Finn copied his tone, but clasped his hand in a brief squeeze. He caught Poe's gaze and held it.

"Ah-yes. Of course not." He echoed.

No wonder his sheets were constantly changing. Finn was definitely joking, but that smile on his face and the constant hand-holding...his subconscious was drawing it's own conclusions. He would be ecstatic if it were true, but he couldn't make that assumption, and besides-there was a growing agitation at the thought. Maybe because it would be a bad idea to push, maybe because-it didn't matter. Poe couldn't make an advance on Finn.

Finn was growing unsure. Wasn't this the right way? Was he doing it wrong? Poe had looked uneasy for a moment, was he reading his friend incorrectly? There had to be something he was missing.

The two finished their meals, each watching the other and holding back in their own ways.

\---

Poe was making his way to the briefing room when his name was called. He stood to the side as Leia came striding up to him.

"Yes, General Organa?"

"Poe. There's been change in the roster. Several pilots were injured in a fuselage explosion in the hangar. I'm afraid you're in for a long day-and night."

"Is everyone going to recover? Were there casualties?"

"Yes, and no, in that order." Leia's face was strained, but her voice was gentle. "Nothing that can't be fixed with a trip to the healers. Choi was as difficult as ever. I had to explain to her personally that no, second degree burns are not "scratches". Not even in the same category."

Poe's lips lifted briefly before settling into a sober look. "I'd better get to the hanger bay then. General." He tipped a quick salute.

Leia frowned as she watched him hurry away. He looked...haggard to her. His steps weren't as energized as she knew the man to be. There were shadows on his face that had been there for weeks-too long. She began to raise her hand. Maybe another pilot-

But another pilot would be just as tired. It wouldn't be fair, regardless of how she wanted to help him.

Leia hadn't had much success with helping people she cared about. Perhaps it would be best to step back. She dropped her hand, and turned to exit the corridor. She had work to do.

Poe would be fine.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, do you remember another role Hux's actor played? I do! Stealth pun!

Hands seized her. Trapped in sleep, Rey swung her fists in an uncoordinated attack.

A burst of-light, shining water, gentle lightning-sang through her, and she was pulled to consciousness by the hands of Luke Skywalker.

He appraised her for a moment.

"What-what was that?" She whispered. "I could hear-"

"The Dark side of the Force. It is being stirred, and it sees you." He stood. "Come. You must not fall into that sleep again. Or be vulnerable to another taking you to it."

Rey took a moment to calm her breathing. She could hear Luke (her master!) speaking with Chewbacca outside the modest homestead. His voice was rough from disuse, but there was affection there, and a gentleness in his teaching.

She gripped her hands to stop the shaking. The bright moons here made for a clearly-lit evening, and she could see the shadow of her teacher and the Wookie in the entryway.They had fallen silent, waiting for her.

In that silence, she could almost hear familiar, terrifying sounds. A lightsaber igniting. Finn screaming. This was a lesson that couldn't wait.

\---

The waves of power, rumbling through his very being, heralded his master's return.

Kylo raised himself from a meditative position. Here was the crucial moment. His actions in the next hour could see him dead or a mindless drone. Or the growth and choices of the past month could ensure his survival, and later, dominance.

If Kylo Ren was powerful and cunning enough to fool his Master now, he would win. There was no greater power or threat to his plans. Victory today would secure those plans, and his future.

He had prepared as well as he could. Vital people and events he could sway even in his remote location. Spending days in ceaseless meditation, reaching across the galaxies. His influence touched many. Some just a glancing flicker of power. Others were bathed in it, ripples of power that he could not hide from Snoke.

There were three Force-laden trails in particular that would blaze brightly in his Master's vision.

He left his helmet where it lay.

Hux, the overzealous weasel, was already in attendance. The man was a brilliant leader, loathe as Kylo was to admit, and proficient in his capacity. However, the man knew no subservience save for Snoke himself. He viewed Kylo with open scorn. There would be no rejoinder for now. Kylo had learned patience, the worth of a quiet and slow assault.

Snoke himself was seated in the throne beyond.

"Kylo Ren." The dusty words issued from a cadaverous mouth. "How good of you to come and greet me."

Kylo bowed lowly. "It is only right that I should welcome your return, my Master." A deferential greeting, in a calm tone. Followed by impertinence. "There was no task to distract me from meeting you." He straightened too early. His usual behavior, nothing more.

"I didn't wish for you to overexert yourself after your...battle. I underestimated your constitution, it seems. I have felt your presence in the Force quite often these past weeks. Odd, and in contrast to your earlier training. You weren't eager to learn such techniques from me, always more interested in blunt offenses."

Kylo could remember such a time, too. Now, he could see the probable origins to the odd aversion he had felt toward such arts. His Master had wanted an attack dog, not an intellectual equal. He had been right in trying to limit Kylo. Now, Kylo's power would only grow, while Snoke would wane.

He had prepared a space ahead of time. Into that darkened pit deep within himself, he poured his awakening, his power, and his true mind. Kylo slipped into the obedient persona remaining.

There was a years-old memory of a blundered mission. This was laid atop his thoughts, the remembered emotions bleeding through.

He dipped his head and grimaced. "My recent...failings have made me aware of my shortcomings. I have ignored your teachings and allowed my past to rule my emotions. I will not be so weak any longer. I will use every means at my disposal to complete my duty. I have, as you seen, begun already. The Resistance will be destroyed." A memory of his inadequate father (turning away). "By my hands."

Hux sputtered. "By your-you really are a fool! How could you possibly, on-"

Kylo spun to meet the man, stepping close and towering over him. "Yes, by my hands. As is right. As was dictated by Lord Snoke." He felt nauseous at the thought, but summoned feelings of fondness (brown eyes, a pleading body). "For my Master, to whom I owe everything, I shall deliver the galaxy. He will remake it as it should be. Isn't that want you want as well, General Hux?"

"You-Of course I-how do you intend on doing it, _by your own hands_?"

"Indeed." They turned as Snoke steepled his fingers. "How shall you achieve this feat, my apprentice?"

"You have seen my efforts, Master. I'm sure you've guessed. Would you like me to bring Hux into the loop?"

The creature waved his hand in acquiescence. There was-disdain, annoyance, vague curiosity-an undercurrent of power. Kylo could feel it all. Had Snoke always been this easy to read?

He permitted a sliver of his true self to surface, oh-so-briefly, as he sneered at the angered general. Let Snoke see where (some of ) his aggression was directed.

"I have been sequestered for the purpose of meditation. I have immersed my mind within the Force as my body was comatose and healing. I stretched my influence to attack the minds of the Resistance. I have gleaned their future battle-plans and routes, and have seeded them with doubt and disloyalty. My easiest target" He thought of the day he was sent away- "Is General Organa. Her familiarity with me makes her mind open to mine, despite her Force connection."

"Yes. I felt that." A feeling of smug, dark contentment emanated from Snoke. "I am very pleased with that incursion. A skilled attack on her weaknesses."

Kylo's face shifted into a pleased look (once, a man beamed at him when he had caught a holo-picture with the Force). "Thank you, Master. Gaining intelligence from her was...gratifying. The new padawan, unfortunately, is not as easy to reach."

"The girl. Rey." Snoke leaned forward. "She is with Skywalker?"

The light in the room seem to darken. Along with a sharpened curiosity, came a roil of rage that even Hux, Force-blind as he was, shivered to feel.

"She is. Echoes of her consciousness have filtered into the galaxy, more everyday as her powers grow, but she is protected. Rey is gifted..." Again, he grimaced and recalled failures. "Perhaps more than me."

A distraction for his Master. Another competitor.

"And yet there is a connection."

"Yes." Kylo nodded. "During her capture, our minds linked for a time. I have an anchor to pull myself to her. Not strong enough to locate her, but enough to leave an opening for the Dark Side."

"And the third?"

"The third-you mean the other mind? I must confess, Master," Time for a risk, "That the third is solely for myself." This would require a more complex combination. Mostly a mix of worry, guilt (a large and varied recollection of times he was nearly caught, or lost, or afraid) and lust (helpless face and heaving chest, shining with exertion) with a touch of his possessiveness (seeing the traitor smile at _his_ -). That was it.

"I see. Another aspect of the Dark Side I hadn't expected you to embrace."

"I-"

Snoke raised a hand, and Kylo fell silent as his mentor pondered on his actions.

"Yes, this was all well done. You have done much to redeem yourself. I hope you continue this progress, my apprentice."

Excitement bubbled up from the pit. Kylo forced it back down.

"You shall coordinate our next strike with General Hux and his people tomorrow, and I expect your newfound information will help greatly. I also expect you to continue your work in the mind of the Resistance."

His Master was dismissing them.

He had won.

"And, Kylo."

His stomach tightened. Calm, he had to keep that reign on his- "Yes, Master?"

"Try not to be _too_ distracted with your toy. I would hate to have get rid of it if you neglect your duties."

Rage, hatred, possessive animosity-on intuition, Kylo released his grip on them.

No-What had he-

Victorious satisfaction. Snoke was _pleased_ with his reaction.

Of course. His intuition had served him well. Snoke always sought leverage, and he had made his Master feel safer for having seen his avaricious side.

He believed that having such an interest would make Kylo weak. How wrong he was.

Kylo continued his way out of the room. His Master, his soundly fooled master, would know how wrong he was when Kylo ripped him open on his lightsaber.

Not now. Not soon enough for him.

Until then, Kylo had several minds to infect.

He licked his lips. He would visit his favourite first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And lo, in the middle of the night, came the inspiration for a chapter. And when the author was done, and closed the laptop, those thoughts came barreling through, saying, No! You are not done! You may not sleep! Do it again! Or else!  
> (And when they said "Or else," is was with the smile of the deranged Mr. Turner in his alternative dictator future.)  
> So I stayed up and fixed it.  
> So. Moral of the story. Don't write. Ever. Because you don't get to stop. Ever.  
> Take heed, this one (and the next) was written in the dead of night. There are errors in there somewhere I'll be fixing over the next couple of days. Y'know, in the daylight, like decent folk.  
> Wait a second. This chapter has actual suspense at the end. Maybe I'll just hold off on the next one-  
> Naaaaah.  
> So, will this summary ever end? Will this summary ever pertain to the actual content of the chapter?  
> Let's see-the summary is-  
> People suffer.  
> The end.  
> Cue Bugs Bunny.

 

Finn grumbled loudly and rolled over.

"Wha're y'doing?" He slurred.

Poe laughed quietly, reaching over to tap his friend's nose. Said nose wrinkled and Finn pushed his hand away.

"Go back to sleep, buddy. I just got notice for a patrol heading out. Need to head down for briefing."

"Wha' time's it?"

"Early." Poe grinned. "Too early for you, I think. Go on. I'll be back before you know it."

"Good...miss you..." Finn murmured.

Poe knelt by his bedside. He raised a gentle hand, paused, and brought it down to rub Finn's head. His fingers burrowed to scratch at the scalp. Finn sighed.

"S'nice..." He drifted off, smiling.

Funny, but he could almost feel something soft (not fingers) press against his forehead.

\---

He was grinning so widely it hurt, when it hit him.

That was _stupid_ of him.

But Finn had looked so-beautiful, there was no other word for it, and he had smiled up at Poe for just that simple touch, and-

No. He hadn't even been properly awake. Maybe if he had been, Poe could think that maybe-but-

That was really, really stupid.

\---

Don't _do that again._

\---

Poe stared down at the war-table.

This couldn't be right.

"General Organa, I must protest!" An irate lieutenant spoke up. "This is a most unwise plan! With the bulk of our forces still dedicated to maintaining patrols and defenses, we cannot afford to move so far ahead-"

"If we are to continue to stay ahead of the First Order, as we have done in the past two months, we must look forward at all times!" Leia Organa's voice boomed over the discontented staff. She stood straight, chin pointed up.

She could not afford to present these people a weak front.

"Well-yes, absolutely, but we have our next destination chosen! Would it not be wise to save our limited resources for this same mission once we have arrived there?"

Would these dissenters never cease? The General began to pace the table, staring down the people lining it. "It is true that I would normally wait to sanction another mission of this type. And yes, there is some wisdom in waiting. But the First Order is watching us. Even now, as we move constantly to keep safe, they follow. We must think ahead, regardless of the little sacrifices. Fuel and supplies can be made up for later."

"But General-"

"I'm not surprised at your dissidence, Lieutenant. You spoke out against the assault of the Starkiller Base in favour of fleeing, did you not?"

"I-" The now crimson-face man subsided, eyes averted. Poe frowned.

\---

_Paranoia. Guilt. So strong now, so consuming, I can touch you in your waking hours._

_Do you remember when he walked away? You had your distractions, and he had his, and neither were with the loved one you swore to share the best and worst of life with. You let him leave because you knew you were better off without him. You still are._

_You can't properly focus on what you are saying, can you? Not with these memories haunting your every thought._

_Memories of pushing the people you love away, because you thought yourself stronger. Memories of killing them with your callousness._

_You know they're real. Let them swallow you whole._

\---

Poe watched as Leia winced, and massaged her temples. Those gathered took the pause as an opportunity to whisper amongst themselves.

"Enough!" The room seemed to hold its breath. "I understand your concerns. Believe it or not, I considered them all before any of you voiced them. In consideration of all details and reports, this is what I have decided is best for the Resistance."

More complaints. She battled them, forcing their compliance. This plan _had_ to go through.

\---

_That's right, you must protect your Resistance. It's all you have left, and no one should take it from you._

_Maybe you'll actually be strong enough to save this._

_\---_

This...wasn't right.

"General Organa!" His voice rang out, and eyes turned to him. They were quiet and watching. Hopeful. "I do not believe there are enough pilots to man the recon portion of this mission. Most everyone has been in the cockpit six or seven days out of the last week, against protocol-"

She interrupted him. Something _was_ wrong.

"I am aware of the situation, Poe, I've already considered it. I-"

"Excuse me for saying so, General Leia, but if you had thought this through you wouldn't be sending exhausted pilots out for a day-long mission."

Mutters of approval and agreement. Leia scarcely heard them.

Of all the people-

"If I have claimed to consider it, Mr. Dameron, then you can rest assured that I have. If you no longer trust my word, I do not expect to see you in this war room."

Silence.

What?

Poe stared at Leia, blankly, as she finished outlining the planned route and schedule. He didn't catch the looks, ranging from shocked to sympathetic to dismayed, as they were dismissed.

He turned and left, numb.

\---

 _Oh, that could not have_ possibly _gone better. Thank you_ _, Mother._

_\---_

Leia saw the last person out before collapsing in a chair, her head on the cool tabletop.

This weight had never been heavier. But it was hers to bear. Hers to struggle with, and protect, from the evil and ignorant alike.

She had thought Poe understood that. She had thought he trusted her.

She was so tired.

\---

"-oe! Poe!"

He stepped to the side as Choi came running up, breathless and pale.

"What-what happened in there? Did you have a falling out? It's not my business, I know, but-Poe, are you all right?"

"No." He spoke from a distance. "It's-I-" Words weren't coming out right. What could he say?

What was he supposed to feel?

Something flickered in his vision. A shape in the corner of his eyes that vanished when he rubbed them.

He was so tired.

"...we should go."

\---

Finn had been tapping away on at a screen when lights began to flicker, and loud static issued from the panel on the wall.

The panel on the wall crackled, and a garbled voice came through sounds of shrieking metal and shouting.

"-inn! Finn, we need all hands----hangar bay, now! Ther----atta----pilots, crash-landed after---too many, meet----ockingbay three!"

An attack. Injured pilots.

_Poe._

Finn didn't remember the headlong run to the quartermaster.

Loqui grabbed him as he dashed in, directing him to follow a group to the far-end. He spun in a circle, craning his neck around, before she shoved him away.

"Gawk later! Crinking moron, help them!"

The smell was awful. Burning rubber, heated metal, acrid smoke, mingling and searing his eyes and nose.

Thank the Force, thank _anything_ , there wasn't the stench of fried flesh. He needed to find Poe, not a bucket to heave in.

Torn chunks of ships littered their path. Aliens and humans crashed into each other as they raced to put out flames and pull pilots from their seats. Those that Finn saw ranged from the lightly cut or bruised, to heavily beaten bodies that still managed to help pull themselves onto stretchers.

They were all still alive. They also all looked like bantha dung, but no one was on death's door.

His group reached the ship. It was scored with blaster fire and the bottom left wing was detached save for some stray wires. It's captain was halfway out of the cockpit, and Finn felt a distressed twinge to see a female Bothan instead of-she needed help down. He yanked a docking ladder over.

They got her down safely, and went to work saving what they could from the ship.

And did it again with the next one down.

And again.

Finn helped with six different pilots and ships. He was filthy, and his back ached fiercely. In a moment of spare time, he chugged water and grimaced at the grease and soot lining his jacket. Poe better turn up soon to scold him for this-

"Attention!" A voice-General Leia's voice-blared above the noise.

One of Loqui's apprentices offered a hand. She pulled him up, and they hurried to the growing crowd surrounding their general.

General Organa-that's were Poe would go if he could walk. And in his forays to the infirmary, Finn hadn't seen him.

And there was no way he was-

Poe was in that crowd. Finn was sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And number two. Summary-more suffering?  
> Is what I do.  
> Bwa. Ha. Ha.  
> But I kid. Quite a bit of those word-things and talking in this chapter. Some long-winded explanation. Because every flipping time I think, hey, let's do some smut, plots come plowing through and demand attention.  
> See last summary for moral. Seriously kids, don't do writing. Bad for your health.

 

"It was an _ambush_ , we flew straight into it-"

"No fatalities, but it was close with-"

"What was the point? Why did we-"

They were frightened and worried.

It was her fault.

For the first time in years, Leia sent a silent plea down a long-disused link.

\---

_Help, please. I'm drowning._

\---

She breathed deeply to rally herself, and called out to her people.

\---

Finn skirted the group, partially focused on General Leia while searching for-

There.

 _Safe!_ He was safe!

There were scratches, sure, but he was conscious and standing and-

Why did he look like that? Why was he staring like that?

Poe should never look like that. Did he blame himself? He better not.

He tuned General Organa out altogether, and gave his focus where it mattered.

Whatever the cause, he would fix it.

Another small knot of people to push through, and he jumped at his-

At his-

At Poe, the brown-eyed, gorgeous man that laughed the loudest, cared the most, stroked his hair while he went back to sleep-

Who should never, ever look so empty.

Finn could fix that. He could.

"Poe!"

The emptiness receded(not enough)as he embraced the pilot.

"You're safe! Well, of course you're safe, you're the best damn pilot in all the Resistance. But you scared the hell out of me!"

He pulled back enough to look the other in the eye, and clasp his hand against Poe's neck.

A small smile worked its way through(that _terrible_ emptiness, where did it come from). "Well, that makes two I have to hear rant at me every time I come back in. At least you wait until I'm grounded, unlike some droids I could name." Poe began to pull back, out of his arms.

Too bad. He didn't want to let go.

And it was best to milk this bravery for all it was worth while it lasted.

He smiled as if nothing was unusual, and kept Poe in his embrace. "I'm sure Beebee wouldn't mind tuning me into your frequency. Y'know, have some company on long nights."

Another pilot-Choi?-caught sight of them. She tilted her head, considering, before nodding and flashing a thumbs-up.

At least he was obvious to some people.

And Poe didn't look empty. In fact, he was-blushing?

Was he really?

He was.

The Force existed and wanted him to be happy, of this he was sure. This had to be-no, be careful, careful.

But he should really be paying some sort of attention to the important things going on around him...like his kriffing leader giving a speech in front of them.

Finn adjusted slightly so he and Poe were facing front. The other men fit easily under his arm despite their near-even height-it was perfect.

A good moment in all the slag around them. Finn hoped he wasn't an awful person for smiling in this situation.

\---

Leia was struggling. The outcries came faster and faster, her answers more and more desperate, everything seemed so _heavy_ and _dark_ -

\---

_No. You may not torment her any longer._

_\---_

_See if you can stop me, old man._

_\---_

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Rey leaped from her position high on the stone wall, dropping down beside her master.

Luke kept his hands affixed to his temples. He stared into the distance, and mouthed soundlessly. After several minutes of the same, she sank into a crouch and focused on her breathing.

Patience. She was going to be patient, as he had taught her.

The sun reached its zenith, and Chewbacca came looking for them. He took one look at Luke, and sat beside Rey, offering her dried fruit and water.

"You've seen him do this before?"

Chewbacca grumbled an affirmation.

"I wish I could tell what he was doing-his reach is so...light, and delicate. I can see it, barely-but what-" She thumped her head against the wall. The Wookie brushed against her, making sympathetic noises.

"Yeah, I guess you would be used to this."

They waited in companionable, slightly less frustrated, silence.

\---

Slowly, Luke's eyes came into focus. A bright morning had turned to twilight. Smoke tickled his nostrils, and there was the sound of snapping and crackling behind him.

"Master?

He turned to see (his new apprentice, an unsought second chance)Rey, her concerned face bathed in an orange glow. The fire was sheltered within an outcrop of rocks, and Chewbacca tended it while ignoring R2's direction.

Settling besides her, Luke reached for the cooked meat. He ate as Rey did an admirable job of relaxing herself.

A mere two months, and she had come so far. So similar to another training, an adult relearning the world, on a foggy planet long ago...remarkable, how some could come so late to their training and excel, while others who had been raised with it-

"We must return."

Rey dropped her meal. "What?"

"We must return to the Resistance. I believed, once, that this could be won on one front. That skilled generals and good people would be enough. It should have been. But Kylo Ren has re-introduced a side I hoped would remain lost."

"But-he was already in the war! He and Snoke were already involved, and doing horrible things!" She dispersed her anger, with difficulty. "Why is this any different, Master, then before, when they've hurt people using the Force?"

Luke stared into the fire. Had he not spoken, Rey would have assumed he'd entered a trance again. "This isn't something we have discussed yet, nor had I intended to for a while yet. You are not ready for all that it entails, but to defend yourself, it must be known. In every circumstance, before you awakened to the Force and Kylo Ren faced you, those two have used a specific aspect of the Force. It is the more...apparent, obvious aspect. It is the net of energy you feel whenever you reach out. It is what you use when you shift an inanimate object," He stirred the embers at a wave of his hand, "Or push a certain emotion or feeling into another consciousness. It is an ability that affects whatever is around it at the user's will, and it is what comes first and most easily to most Force-sensitive individuals. However, you, Rey, can do more than that already."

"I...can?"

"You can change the very nature of things. Of the Force, and of people."

"That's-horrible! I force people-"

"No-" He caught Rey's hand as she started to stand. "You don't _force_ anything. You are of the Light Side, and your ability isn't one of malice or compulsion. The Dark Side is ever-present in the galaxy, and twists the people into mockeries of themselves. You are the opposite. You clear away bindings and lies. Where people are tormented, you soothe them. Where wounds fester, you heal. Did you think that Han Solo would have helped you so quickly if you hadn't healed him first? The man was suffering more deeply than he ever showed, and it made him unkind. You cleansed his mind and helped him return to the man he was before."

Rey returned to her seated position. "I didn't even know I was doing it. And..." Her eyes burned. "Wouldn't it have been better if I hadn't?"

"I don't believe that. He made his own decisions, and after he met you, he made them more clearly than he had in decades."

"Oh." She pulled her knees to her chin.

Chewbacca clearly decided she needed to be held, and pulled her in under an arm.

"Unfortunately, you have been unconsciously using this ability since you came into your powers. And Kylo Ren is a quick study."

Her face morphed back into horror. "He's using it. He's making people evil-"

"It's more insidious than that. This ability doesn't automatically corrupt a man. Once mastered, it is focused on certain traits of an individual and amplifies them. A man with a phobia becomes a coward. A man with anger becomes murderous. And-" Luke sighed- "A woman who has lost much becomes a withdrawn, cold leader willing to make sacrifices."

Rey's eyes widened in realization. "He's been attacking General Organa. But she's Force-sensitive, how-wait-it was him-he was behind that dream!"

"Yes. The both of you have been under siege while you slept, and I didn't see it until it was almost too late. In dreams, we are increasingly susceptible."

"But you caught him, you stopped him!"

"To a point. You are shielded, and will be more so as your training continues. Leia has never been trained in this capacity-to which we are both at fault-and is in a position to be used. I've put up what defenses I can at this distance, but they could be broken through with effort. I must go to her, and soon." He folded in on himself, weary from his work across lightyears. "She must be able to defend herself. And we, young Padawan, must make sure that Kylo Ren does not spread this influence to anyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn I am tired. Enjoy my friends, for I shall be sleeping for the next week.  
> I'll be continuing from the hangarbay scene next chapter. Some bits I want to keep going. Ranting and stormpilots snuggles and all that.  
> So yes-will be finishing the scene from the start of this chapter later. I felt it more important to put in Rey and Luke, although I might change this later as the narrative feels choppy to me. But what do I know? It's three flipping AM and I'm playing in FNM tomorrow and dear Force I am never sleeping for that week, am I.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from the mid-way of last chapter. Kylo does his creeper thing, Leia clears a few things up, Finn frets, and Poe is the proverbial kicked dog. With big sad dog eyes.  
> Hey, that can nearly be called a summary. Wait, I forgot something-ahem-  
> Sssssssssuffer!!!!! As said in tags, a wee bit of gore.

 

_See if you can stop me, old man._

_Delay me, obstruct me, throw whatever you can muster in my path._

_I will come all the same. Pathetic fool. You can not protect her from me._

_You can not protect_ anyone _from me._

\---

Something hissed, dimly heard over the cacophony. A terrible voice that was as familiar as it was twisted.

The storm quieted all the same.

Dark memories receded to the background. The shadows in her mind were retreating, not leaving(never leaving,) but they falling back before another power.

A touch to her mind she would recognize anywhere. Once, she had sent her clumsy messages through the Force every night, begging for him to return. And now a single plea, thrown in a moment of panic (why had she been panicking?) had yielded a response.

 _I don't care why. I don't care how. The explanation for all those years can come later. We-_ I- _am faltering. The Resistance needs aid. It needs you, and it needs Rey. Brother. Come home._

\---

_We are coming._

_\---_

Poe was leaning into him, surely out of exhaustion, but leaning into him all the same.

Their close proximity allowed Finn to catch a few details he really didn't like.

The pilot's body was rigid. His eyes, from the glances Finn was stealing, kept dropping to the floor, flicking up to General Organa, to the side, and back down again.

It was hard to focus when the man was being so twitchy. Poe was confidence personified, a calm self-assurance that was neither boastful nor grating, and this behavior was as unnerving as...that look in his eyes. Finn _hated_ that look. Talking with him was out of the question, only one person was talking and it was pin-drop quiet besides. He tapped his leg impatiently.

That morning, not that long ago, really, he had fallen asleep to soft preening. Poe was comfortable _giving_ such attention, maybe...

\---

Lei-General Organa had faltered, briefly, as his fellow pilots had called and shouted the results of their failed operation. Most were only indignant or scared, but he hear a few enraged voices over the din. They fell quiet as she called for attention again.

"I will not lie to you. You have heard these reports, only a fraction of the failure today. These losses-"

Failure. He didn't fail..did he?

A flicker. Again. He scrubbed his eyes.

He was seeing things.

\---

Leia squared her shoulders. There was only one way through this mess.

Straight through.

"-failure today. These losses were not the doing of our pilots, or our groundsmen, or battalions. This was my doing. I ignored the advice given to me, by the Resistance's finest and bravest, for which I give my deepest apologies."

She braced against the flurry of emotion. Still softened, still overly sensitive.

_What did this to me-_

Onward.

\---

"-stepping down until further notice. The remaining council members of the Senate and our best generals will act in tandem in my stead. I expect-"

She was quitting? General Organa was leaving?

Poe ground the heel of his hand into his eyes. Force, his body was playing tricks on him. His legs and back were spasming, his head felt like it floating away, and he was seeing shadows in the corner of his eyes-

He glanced again, in the direction of the shadow, ready to scrub his eyes again-

It was there. It remained in his vision. A tall, shapeless mass in the middle of the room. No one looked at it. No one touched it.

His eyes were playing tricks on him. He needed to sleep. Soon. He needed-

Poe started at the nudge to his head. He looked, disbelieving, at the man supporting him. Finn offered him that shy smile of his, and stroked his head again. The contact became more bold, until Finn scraped a nail against his scalp and Poe flinched.

 _Sorry_ , he mouthed, and hesitated.

 _Easy_ , Poe mouthed back, and pulled the hand back to his hair. This time, the scratching was consistent and agreeable. He sighed. Finn stared at him.

The thoughts of shadows and betrayals slipped from Poe's mind. The tender look on Finn's face was unmistakable. It was more than affection, deeper than camaraderie. Hope bloomed anew, and Poe let go of the world for a while.

\---

Poe was smiling. Poe was relaxing against him.

Poe was giving him that _look_ , more intensely than ever.

Poe was also still twisted away from General Leia, refusing to look at her for more than a moment. He still had darkened circles under his eyes, and fatigue clung to his every movement.

But Finn had fixed one part. He could do the rest too.

Anything for this man in his arms.

\---

_One day soon, I'm going to rip that fluttering heart right out of your chest._

\---

Those gathered were split on her announcement. Some were outraged, others looked relieved(had she gone so far-). Regardless, Leia couldn't keep this up for much longer. She hurried through the rest, offering her apologies yet again(hating every second, but-)and reassurances, and reparations. Soon, she could retreat-well, not retreat, but recuperate. Heal and return stronger.

She kept herself focused on the bulk of the crowd. A small presence was on her peripheral, but she didn't dare look.

She didn't want to see the same condemnation in his eyes.

\---

Everyone was beginning to disperse.

He looped Poe's arm around his neck and cinched his own on the others waist.

"Alright buddy, we're heading home. It's way past your bedtime." Finn quietly teased.

"I suppose I don't have a choice, with you leading me around."

"Nope. Bedtime for pilots, pilots everywhere."

"Seconded." A female voice muttered somewhere in front of them.

No one looked particularly happy, and Finn was-completely, totally lost about what had happened. Well, the roof wasn't falling in on them, and people were shambling back to their quarters, so Finn would do the same.

On the bright side, no one was looking at him sideways for _maybe_ cradling Poe a little too close.

\---

A metal sphere sat on the table in front of him, circling as it compressed.

Tighter. Tighter.

Once the size of his fist, now smaller than a fingernail.

Smaller. Tighter.

Once, he would have raged. Once, he would have thrown out swaths of power, and-

A waste.

Never again.

No, as with everything, this setback would be utilized. Everything was an advantage if seen in the right light.

Tighter.

His movements had finally stirred his old master into action. At last, the old man was revealing himself, and this alone would do much to destabilize his enemies. Some would call for him to command the Resistance, some would call for his return to exile, some would even call for his head. Such extreme and volatile reactions there would be.

Even with his ex-mentor's help, there were scars on his Mother's psyche. Really, she might have been able to continue as normal, but becoming conscious of her weakness had frightened her into running. The leadership of the Resistance would be passed off to lesser leaders, and fragmented leadership at that. Even easier targets than her.

The ever-shrinking ball looped between his hands, skimmed around his fingers.

Yes, there were many new cracks to exploit.

But.

He raised his pointer finger and the sphere rocketed off the table, through the wall, and the one after it, and the next, and past that-

The infinitesimally tiny sphere pierced the armour and skull of the storm trooper. It spun crazily, shredding the man's brain, before exploding to its original size.

Brain matter spattered and slid down the wall. The twitching body collapsed in the mess.

But.

An error, a failure, growing every day that he could not attend to, not overtly, while Snoke watched and listened, that was-

No.

Shards of metal rose, dripping, and returned to him. They reassembled before him.

No, remember, there is always an advantage to be had. His hold on the Resistance, his prize, the future-

Tighter. Tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I mark this as explicit? Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bear. I was torn over several plot threads that needed either a continuation or introduction. Leia is taking a much larger role than I first intended, and Rey is going to get in quite a bit too. They aren't the type of people to be easily ignored, and if the franchise is going to create dynamic characters, who am I to exclude them?  
> Anyway-summary. Not so much suffering. Huh. How peculiar. Some politicking shenanigans, nattering, and-what's this-happy cuddlin' tiems? (To that asshat friend of mine who makes fun of me when I deliberately spell things wrong despite my hatred of grammar/spelling mistakes-suck it. You know who you are.) Yes, happy tiems. A little.  
> A note-I was also quite diseased upon writing this. Fever, flu, cold, who knows. Will I use this an excuse for whatever poor writing there may be? You may wager your backside that I shall.

"Most of it's only skin-deep, and even that burn isn't too bad. We can get it checked in medbay tomorrow." Finn rose from his crouch, only for Poe to catch his arm.

"Wait." He looked up, face streaked with bacta and lined with exhaustion. "There's room, if you..."

Finn stared for a moment, uncomprehending until Poe shifted under the covers to create space-for him.

"Ye-yes!" Poe started at his sudden exclamation. "I mean-is that-what you want, too? Because I've wanted-I want to. Not just, sleep with you, but hold and-" He floundered. "Do you want...me?"

Poe laughed quietly. He couldn't help himself. "Yes. I want you." He smiled, tongue loosened from sleep deprivation and the relief of finally, finally, unmasking these feelings. It was a sweet sweep of emotions, hope and love and elation. "I've wanted you since we found each other again. When you brought back Beebee, and the fighting spirit of the Resistance, and my jacket-I think I started to realize, when I saw you wearing it."

Since then-Poe had wanted him since-Finn had questions, he had things he wanted to share, he wanted to jump and crow, _because Poe wanted him_ , but he couldn't. Not yet. They could talk after, when Poe was rested and lost the slurring in his speech.

They had time.

He was still standing over Poe's bed. Shucking off his socks and shoes was the work of a minute, and he lifted the sheets to ease himself down.

"Is this alright?"

"...You're almost hanging off the bed."

Finn grimaced. "I don't want to jostle you."

"I'm glad that you know how to treat me like the delicate flower that I am."

He sputtered, and Poe laughed again.

Force, but that was a beautiful sound.

\---

Finn learned three things before falling asleep.

Poe slept on his back. When it came to sharing the bed, he slanted himself to sprawl across the other's torso. Finn found himself enjoying the pressure on his chest, and the way Poe's head tucked under his chin.

As fatigued as he was, Poe rambled. It was nonsense, mixed anecdotes without beginnings or endings and random facts about Beebee's inner workings. He didn't mentioned Leia. Or any of the events of the day.

Tomorrow.

When he was lax and settled, Poe's voice faded to incoherence (the last words a faint complaint about his droid's original paint job). His breaths deepened. With whatever had happened to the man, whatever occurred in the chaotic day, he had fallen asleep with Finn. Poe trusted Finn. He wasn't sure what the difference was, between this trust and what they had before. But he did know there was a difference, and it was just as important as Poe caring, and wanting (and perhaps more). This was a gift. From the man he loved.

And perhaps the man who loved him.

\---

Leia ended the transmission with a flick of her wrist. It had been heavily coded, taking the better part of an hour to decrypt. Quite a bit of work for a few lines of communication.

Luke was officially space-bound once again. He had gleaned the location of the Resistance easily enough, something that worried her, but was taking a convoluted route. The group would arrive within the week, hopefully free of any tails. Luke had added that another transmission had been sent from Rey to her friend. She would have to contact Finn in the morning. This news would have to be handled carefully. If this had happened earlier (if he had left just a day sooner-) Leia could have kept silent. It would have been her prerogative. As things were-who would be the easiest to approach? Of the individuals gathered to make the future decisions for the Resistance...

Three senators of varying backgrounds but a shared hesitation to make any extreme decisions. The local leader of the planet that could only be trusted to protect her own people's interests. A general several years her senior, clever with his soldiers and his words but with an old grudge against Luke for a grandniece that had been among the slaughtered padawans. Her quartermaster whose loyalty was assured, but only present on the council to make reports, and holding little sway. A few other sector heads, all of which displayed negative reactions to her withdrawal.

Only the planet's leader held no bias towards factions within the Resistance. The power she held over their current resources would make for a powerful ally, and there were a few plays Leia could make for her favour.

For a moment, she was nearly glad for the task set before her. Regardless of how it came to be needed, this was good work to be done. This was an opportunity to remedy her faults. When Luke arrived, he would help with that. Fix the cracks in the Resistance and in her mind.

_I don't know what you've done, what dark road you've chosen. I don't even know if you can be helped now, and more than anything, I hate that you've made me come to think that. I want to save-no, I want you to be saved. Even if it isn't by me. But if this can't be done, as I try to stop myself from fearing that you won't come back, I can't let the creature you've become destroy anything else._

_That monster, Kylo Ren, won't use me again_ _._

\---

"You appear confident in these new plans of yours. Are you quite sure that you haven't been set back?"

Kylo gave in to the urge to grind his teeth. It was infuriating, galling, to be called into question in front of Snoke's sycophants.The loathsome bastard knew it. And being in a room with him again, the threat of a deeper probing was constant. The situation heightened his frustrations and urged him to unleash himself. Weeks ago, a weaker Kylo Ren would have.

"Yes, my Master, my plans are sound and proceeding apace."

"Hm. While I am not convinced that this is a plan constructed with care, rather a spur of the moment contrivance to save face, I do agree with your objectives.  Go, Kylo. This is the only warning you shall receive. Should I hear of any further delays, I will be severely displeased."

"Yes, Master." He recited, and retreated at Snoke's gesture. He needed to work quickly, before his old master arrived at his destination. The collection leading the Resistance had to be maneuvered into position. Hux would have to be convinced into moving certain forces. And as always these past days, it would be juggled with his constant cloaking and shifting of emotions. Everyday he grew more efficient at the manipulation of his own mind and those he invaded. He would have to grow more still, to battle Skywalker and his apprentice.

Only a few days. Kylo drained away his heated emotions, tipping away his anger and ambition for cold distance. Before he arrived in his quarters, he stretched, a corner of himself leaving his body and reaching across the lightyears-

\---

A brush of shadows, a flash of _dreadmalicewrath_ had Rey starting upright.

"It was only a touch." Luke shook his head. "Kylo isn't lingering tonight. He is seeking to disquiet you."

"It worked." Rey scraped at her pebbled skin, chilled and distressed.

"We'll be jumping out of hyperspace soon. Chewie will need assistance in the cockpit."

She nodded gratefully, and hurried to her distraction.

\---

Finn cursed to himself when he failed in his self-designated mission to leave Poe slumbering. The man hadn't stirred at beeping or the door opening or even at the soft-spoken conversation between Finn and an aide (Leia's, he thought).

"Hey...I've got to step out. Are you hungry?"

Poe gave him a bleary nod, a yawn splitting his face. "M'hungry...you'll be back soon?"

"I'll be as quick as I can, and...then I'd like to talk." Finn took Poe's hand. "About us."

His eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Finn pressed a kiss to the palm. "See you soon."

He exited to find the aide waiting. Finn followed her down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrrrmnnmmm I see grammar errors. This displeases me. Will fix.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'm bumping up the rating. There isn't anything particularly up there in this chapter, but re-reading it en masse...I feel like it.  
> So...some mind-rapey stuff that's not all that explicit...and a tantrum...and Finn taking a page, oddly enough, out of Kylo's book on How Not To Let Emotion Fuck Up Your Life. Not the best role model there, buddy.

 

"What do you want, Hux."

Kylo listened to the sound of pacing. Hux hadn't bothered to send a message ahead of him, nor deigned to knock before entering. Kylo had slitted his eyes open for a glimpse of a coldly composed face. If he didn't know better, he would think Hux to be agitated.

But the Force told him differently. Hux's obvious facade couldn't contain an aura that exuded self-satisfaction. Kylo was glad to already be in a meditative position. The man clearly intended to be difficult.

"I just had an audience with the Supreme Leader. We were discussing your...adjusted plans."

Kylo sat in silence for a few minutes, breathing deeply and taking delight in the resulting strains of annoyance. Fortified, he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I am glad to hear my Master is no longer enraged over your failure to decimate the Resistance scouting fleet. His forgiveness must bring you no end of relief."

Hux's face tightened.

"And he is willing to listen to your council over such delicate strategies. Truly a testament to his good will."

The annoyance flared before abruptly vanishing, and a gleam had settled in Hux's eyes. "Yes, our leader is quite merciful, but no one can accuse him of acting the fool. As much as he- _we_ would like to simply place our faith in you in the matter of Skywalker, it has been decided that to allow him to reach the Resistance would unbalance too many of our...inside works."

No. _No_.

"And why hasn't my Master called for me, to discuss this change?" He succeeded in keeping his face smooth (barely) to Hux's disappointment. If Skywalker and the girl were brought here, or worse, _killed_ -

"Didn't he tell you? Supreme Leader Snoke is leaving today...I believe this very hour. System leaders are gathering at his pleasure, and he intends to set them against potential allies of the Resistance. I'm sure there are other matters demanding his attention as well."

Kylo tentatively felt his surroundings. Yes, Snoke was in the hangar. Splitting his attention between his retinue. He wouldn't feel this.

He raised a mental barrier to surround his room, and struck.

Vises that were Force-forged, brutal, and precise, clamped onto Hux's mind. His face, shocked for a split moment, abated into a dull stare.

The look suited him.

Kylo noted, distantly, that he wasn't the first to claw his way in here. Interesting. He laid the Force-working, weeks in the making, deep into the man's psyche. It wasn't intended for this. It wasn't intended for _him_. But he had to make this sacrifice before he lost everything. If Skywalker died before his plans were complete, if Rey was brought close enough for Snoke to see what groundwork Kylo had laid-disaster, utter and and insurmountable.

He wasn't gentle upon exiting Hux. He tore himself free, willfully laying trauma on both physical tissue and spirit.

Kylo smiled in the moments before Hux regained his bearings. This damage, too, would be useful.

 His eyes were closed once more as Hux picked up where he left off, oblivious of the violent incursion. "...with your connection, it should be no trouble tracking their ship. We will convene tonight to begin. I anticipate your _eager_ cooperation."

Kylo found he didn't mind the man's smugness, being fresh from inflicting scars on him.

Hux turned, and paused.

"On a side note, I would appreciate it if you found a different outlet for your aggression. The sentries aren't nearly as strong as you, and butchering them is rather petty...and a waste of your talents, wouldn't you agree? But if you feel some grievance with the stormtroopers, I imagine there is nothing, not even my orders, that would stop you from your vengeance."

He left. Kylo seethed. Somewhere outside the compound, a stormtrooper was lifted in the air, and impaled on a nearby girder.

\---

As Poe curled into his side and devoured the delivered breakfast, Finn engaged a private war inside his head.

Leia was asking him to keep secrets. Well, one secret. But it was a pretty big kriffing secret, and she wanted him to keep it from everyone.

_Everyone._

Finn wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to be happy about seeing Rey and being with Poe and having the people he loved safe and near. Why did the General have to make this difficult for him?

He suppressed a sigh. That wasn't fair. He understood why the whole return-of-the-prodigy-and-big-important-Jedi thing had to be kept under wraps. Really. Even if Leia hadn't shared her suspicions about dissenters and traitors (the word made him squirm) he would have understood. But now he had conflicting loyalties. And it felt awful, to be ordered to stay silent, even to his...to Poe.

Well...she hadn't made it an order, per se...and she hadn't even mentioned Poe. (Why weren't the two talking? To each other, or about each other?) Poe would do anything for the Resistance, as if he hadn't proved that enough already. Poe would-

But it wasn't about Poe. He didn't think that it was anyway.

Why did this have to be a mess? Why couldn't it be simple?

Leia hadn't mentioned Poe, and she hadn't made orders, but she had looked him in the eye and _pleaded_ for him to stay silent. To give Rey and her brother time to loop around the surrounding galaxies and arrive safely at their base. Saying that trust was a hard thing to come by these days, but she was trusting him with this. With _her_ loved one.

She was such a strong, kind, and _good_ person, and in that moment it seemed like such a small thing. So he had returned her stare, and solemnly promised to keep this secret.

And then he had left her office, grabbed some food, headed back to his room-and realized it was not, in fact, a small thing.

It was a big thing. Anything would have been big, if it was something he had to keep from Poe.

He kept walking, mechanically, as his thoughts refused to order themselves. Finn reached his door, and opened it, before deciding what to-

Poe had rolled over, waking the instant the door opened. Smiling sleepily and shyly, and moving over yet again to make space just for Finn.

And all other thoughts flew out of his head. He talked, sure, and Poe talked, neglecting the tray of food in favour of spilling secrets of a different kind. They talked about each other, memories of moments when something beyond friendship stirred their affection...and desire.

Poe had flushed and stumbled through sharing those. Finn wondered if he really seemed so innocent to him.

It was only after, when Poe had nestled down to eat, that his worries came flooding back. They had finally made this thing clear, made outlines and filled in spaces about the other. Finn knew where he stood with Poe. But now, without his realizing, Poe didn't know where he stood with Finn. He didn't know that Finn was the kind to keep secrets, even if he really, really didn't want to.

But again, Poe would do anything for the Resistance. Maybe...that would include understanding why Finn didn't tell him. Maybe this would be one of those things Finn was overthinking.

Yes. Let it be just something that's important, sure, but not something terrible.

(But how could it be-)

_Overthinking._

Shoving it down was probably not the best choice. But Finn was pretty sure there wasn't much of a choice to be made.

And there was plenty of things to pile on to shove this guilt (and frustration, and worry, and fear, and-) down. He could bury that stuff for now.

Well, for twelve days. Twelve days, Leia said, until they arrived. Everyone would be busy in preparation of their next big move. Poe would be returning to duty (although not for at least a day). Finn would be running around on task for Loqui.

And there was plenty to do, right here. Poe was looked happier now than he had in weeks, and Finn intended to keep it that way.

As if it was a chore, to hold and tease and make him laugh.

It was only twelve days.

\---

The ambassador to the planet left to report to his leader.

Leia reclined in her seat. The meeting could have gone better...but it could have gone a great deal worse as well. The agreement reached was adequate, and would see her through in the next couple of weeks.

Everything had to be ready. _She_ had to be ready, in twelve days time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone prep a pizza cuz we got some CHEESE.  
> On a completely unrelated note, because the delightful bastard is sadly absent in this chapter, let's come up with a better name other than "Poelo". It doesn't work for me. Unless the fic contains watersports. Which mine shall never, ever include. NEIN!  
> I am very much enjoying sprinkling in the Star Wars swearing.

 

That first day out of the twelve went...well. Very well, in Finn's humble opinion.

After breakfast, Finn and Poe made their way to the infirmary. The joined rooms were packed. Finn grabbed Poe's hand to squeeze past the first room, filled with pilots that barely looked scratched-and were complaining very loudly about being ordered to present themselves.

The second room had the more obviously injured, but no less loud in the griping. They were directed to an unclaimed cot, where an aid performed a check-up on Poe was perfunctory at best. Finn frowned.

"-not serious enough for heavy medication. Remember to regularly re-apply bacta, that should be sufficient. Alright, off with the shirt."

Finn blinked. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you.  Your back is far from healed, and the number of people you pulled in here yesterday has almost certainly stressed the tissue. Off with it."

He hesitated.

"Do you want me to go?" Poe whispered.

Finn breathed deeply. "No." With some awkwardness, he shrugged off his jacket and pulled the shirt over his head.

He was rewarded for that bit of bravery. Poe was looking at him without any sign of distaste, his thumb rubbing the back of Finn's hand (was his face red?) in gentle encouragement. The aide, circled around behind them, kneaded his back and hummed to himself.

"The tissue doesn't seem inflamed, it's stretched quite well. I'll make a note in your file for your next appointment with Isul'Aw."

They were hurried off of the cot.

"That was painless." Poe said.

"I guess-but don't you think he was too quick with that check-up?"

"I'm not too worried, if I can I bug my personal nurse to look me over again tonight."

Oh, that thought was going to distract him all day. "Yes. Definitely."

Choi and some of Poe's other friends waylaid them, extracting promises for a pazaac game before letting them leave. Upon returning to their room, Poe dropped into the bed and was asleep in minutes.

He wouldn't wake until the afternoon, for more food and light exercise. After, he had sidled up to Finn, who got the message immediately.

Before, it had been easy to squash other...feelings when he administered to Poe. The man had been injured and upset. Finn wanted to ease some of that pain, and had attended to him quickly and efficiently.

Now...the man was bright-eyed with quirked lips, sitting cross-legged with only a pair of pants on. Finn was proud of himself for staying on task as long as he did, long enough to smooth bacta over healing burns and applying fresh bandages to an arm and his upper chest.

After that, well.

He smeared the sticky substance over Poe's cheek, fingers lingering over soft skin. Poe caught them and pressed kisses to each digit. Finn knelt on the bed.

And then he was kissing Poe.

Hand kissing was nice. He liked the roughness of callouses when he did it, and the way it tickled when Poe did it. But real kissing was much, much better.

Poe's chapped lips were warm (too warm? Should he check for a fever?) below his. It was only a soft press, but the contact made Finn's face flush and his stomach flutter. Poe looped one arm around his waist and used the other to angle Finn's head (frag, where should he put his hands-) for easier access. Finn placed a tentative hand in the small of Poe's back, and dared to press in closer. Not to quickly, he wanted this kiss (their first kiss) to be slow and sweet. He wondered if Poe wanted to deepen the-

There was a touch of wetness to his bottom lip. That answered that question.

He slipped his tongue across Poe's lips, and the seam parted. Between them, slick appendages met and danced off the other. On instinct, Finn licked into that warm, warm mouth, and Poe murmured in approval.

Time was hazy, for a while. When Finn finally pulled away to breathe, he had to blink several times to focus on Poe's face.

"Good?" Poe whispered. His lips were glistening. Finn couldn't look away.

" _Yes._ " He dove back in.

Poe's laughter was muffled, and beautiful.

\---

Poe had to return to the field the following morning.

He didn't want to rise from the body he was using for a bed. Finn was sprawled across most of the cot, snoring with a line of drool running into the pillow. Poe couldn't say he had ever thought drooling to be cute.

First time for everything. Although, he supposed, he had always been a bit sappy. The team of pilots for the Resistance all were, affection and trust exchanged easily in the close-knit group. If they weren't so often worn out from scouting and gathering runs, and on so many opposing shifts, they would probably spend all of their time in an alcohol-soaked pile of sentimentality. Really, this shouldn't be surprising.

Finn, Finn was surprising. Not to say his past partners had been withdrawn or cold, but there was an openness to Finn that was uncommon and unlooked for. He had been nervous, that was clear, but bravely put to words the thoughts that were playing out on his face. How could Poe be any less brave, in the face of Finn's confession?

It wasn't perfect. Poe was far from his best right now. And there was such little time available, with the failed mission, with Leia stepping down-he wasn't going to pursue that thought.

(How could she?)

And somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a sense of unease (a sense of _wrongness_ ) that he couldn't identify. Poe didn't know what to think of it.

So he didn't.

He rose to dress, focusing on the half-naked form of his-boyfriend? Lover?

Well, not lover. Not yet. They had kissed for-a while, Poe wasn't sure how long. (Giddiness and joy, obscuring those dark feelings from the previous day.) Finn had held him with care, avoiding any patches of injury. Weeks ago, he confessed to have only had a few interactions with fellow stormtroopers, and didn't have much experience in this area. If that was true, and Poe had no doubt it was, Finn was an unfairly quick learner. Delicate motions coaxed a quick response, and Poe had to keep himself from wrapping his legs around the man too.

Probably a good thing that his fatigue had won out. The pair had laid down, arms still wrapped around each other, and Poe had drifted off between one kiss and the next. A pretty innocent evening, not even a hint of impropriety as their limbs tangled in sleep.

Now, he was wide awake. All of him.

Boyfriend? Lover? Maybe one day soon.

Poe zipped up his uniform, and allowed himself to think about the future.

\---

He slipped, almost unnoticed, into the war room. A few saw him, packing themselves closer on a bench to give him a seat. Poe smiled in gratitude.

The meeting was a mess. It had none of the organized calm that was the hallmark of Leia's leadership. There was shouting, arguing, even name-calling. Poe shook his head. How were these people supposed to lead them? Even the ones with reasonable ideas had to yell to be heard, interrupting their fellows and undermining their own credibility in the process.

Every once in a while, Poe would be on the receiving end of a pleading stare. As a pilot, he didn't have any power, but as _her_...associate, he had a voice here. Poe wasn't ready to use that voice again. Not yet.

(She wasn't even here-)

Being with Finn for the past day had made him feel light, and took away the shadows for a while. Because of Finn, he was strong enough to face his duties and work with his team. But these people wanted more from him. Something that was almost bitter, almost angry curled in his chest.

Right now, he would do his duty. And maybe he would do more than that, later on.

The meeting dispersed, having settled on a barely-adequate strategy.

One nearby dissident was louder than the rest. "We'll get rolled worse than the other day, if these kriffing morons have anything to say about it."

"Well, druk for us, because they have plenty to say about it." Choi said, shuffling beside him. "Just keep moving, kiddies, the General is going to shove her way back in here before you know it. Eh?" She nudged his arm.

Poe forced a smile, and nodded in agreement. Choi obviously noticed his reticence, but didn't push, and the two collected other pilots into an easy conversation about their game night on their way to the hangar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just in a shmaltzy mood lately. Again, done in the wee hours and may be edited later on for mistakes.

 

On the third day, Finn asked Loqui for a transfer.

"Have we managed to scare you off?" Her stern voice made him twitch, even as he recognized her odd humour and the raised eyebrow that was it's only indication.

"No, no, I like it here-but I think they could use the help, and after the stuff that happened, I think I could do really well there."

Loqui appraised him and nodded. "If you ever want back in, I promise you'll be put on floor duty for only a week." She scrawled her signature on the data pad, finalizing his transfer into the medical unit.

\---

"-that scenario, you would immediately call for a senior medic-" Finn's assigned mentor-for-the-day led him around, teaching him the most basic of procedures he would have to follow.

"You'll be assigned to help the first responders, as well as some janitorial tasks-"

...janitorial duty. Of course. This was a horrible idea.

\---

Finn made another mistake that night.

Alright, it wasn't anything terrible, and that resulting smile, gorgeous as it was, was priceless...but Finn wasn't sure he was entirely on board with Poe knowing he was ticklish.

\---

The fourth and fifth days passed in a blur, with barely enough time for the two to pause, and with none at all for Finn to think about his secret.

\---

The sixth day reminded Finn, painfully. It was in the infirmary, where Finn realized he was woefully unknowledgeable with Resistance problems outside his immediate perception. Listening into a couple of gossiping patients without anything better to do, he started at the mention of General Organa.

"-if she doesn't take control again, the chain of command is going to tear itself apart-"

"Don't be silly, the Resistance still has good leaders. And they all were high in command before she stepped down-"

_What?_

"I'm not saying they aren't clever or good at what they do. But none of them have had this job before, and none of them inspire the same way she did. And the way they bicker..."

"I still think you're overreacting. The General is still moving around behind the scenes, and she wouldn't have left the leadership if she thought her advisers couldn't handle it. If she's trusting them with the Resistance, I will too."

But she didn't trust them. Not completely. Leia didn't tell Finn whom she thought were traitors, only that she had suspicions. And that day in the office had happened _after_ she gave up her role. What did that mean? Was it alright for her (and him) to keep this secret from the new leaders? Who _were_ the new leaders? Could they measure up to Leia? According to the gossipers, the answer was no. That was worrying. Why would she give over to people that weren't good enough for the job? Why would she give them one of the most important tasks in the universe? Leia hadn't mentioned it in their meeting. This felt like a betrayal-

The thought struck him that perhaps _this_ is what happened between Leia and Poe. If Finn was feeling betrayed, then for Poe-it would be much worse.

And the guilt returned, doubling and writhing in his gut.

\---

Poe noticed Finn's low spirits that night, attributing it to a long day in a new job. Well, there was something he had been wanting to try...

Finn shrieked as he was pinned, and raspberries rained down on his stomach.

\---

Poe slowed enough for Finn to catch up to him. Poe hadn't managed to catch lunch, and was heading out for a longer run that would last the night. Finn pulled them into a side corridor, where Poe buried his nose into his old jacket. He breathed in the warm scent.

A few minutes later, Poe exited the passageway, hair mussed and lips reddened. As he hurried away, he noticed a lump in his pocket. Poe pulled it free, unwrapping napkins to find thick slices of honeyed bread coated with jam.

Finn watched him go, sticky fingers curling around his sleeves.

\---

The following night, enough of the pilots had a couple spare hours to gather in the cafeteria. It was loud, for only the score or so there. They hauled several tables together and clustered around (or on top, in a few cases), opening bottles of various drinks and shuffling the cards. Finn was quiet for a while, giving some space between himself and Poe, unsure of himself.

He needn't have worried. The group was pretty touchy-feely, Finn discovered. Several were sprawled against each other, and more than one head found it's way into their neighbors lap. That, and many did their best to draw him into the conversations. The topics were light, mostly arguments about different versions of pazaac and what exactly counted as cheating. It was decided that Standard rules would apply, as usual, and that using a friend as a pillow did not excuse you from peeking at their hand.

He lost every hand he was dealt, taking his defeats good-naturedly. After being sassed by the dealer one too many times, he responded, and the group encouraged their verbal taunting. They laughed with him, and Finn relaxed. He could get used to this, this atmosphere and these people that happily welcomed (and distracted) him.

He came close to winning at the end. Inebriated players made reckless moves, but it wasn't quite enough. Especially since one of his last opponents was Poe, who had also abstained from drinking. Brown eyes had twinkled at him from across the table, and Finn promptly lost his grasp on the game plan he had been so painstakingly creating.

Finn sulked as Poe dropped back beside him and pulled him close

"Aw, don't be upset. You did really well."

Finn eyed him. The tone was almost sincere, but Finn knew when Poe was trying not to laugh. Which was exactly what was going on. Poe was laughing at him.

People started to totter off. Those that departed arm-in-arm were subject to cat-calling and lewd suggestions. Finn felt his eyebrows climb.

Some of those ideas were...interesting.

With their busy night, he managed to stave off his self-condemnation until the two were settled in bed and the lights were dimmed. Then, Finn stared at the bunk above him for hours, waiting for sleep claimed him.

\---

"Hey!" Finn called out.

"Can't stop!" Poe shouted back. "We have to hit atmo before the storm slows us down! I'll see you tonight!"

Finn hoped that was true.

\---

Poe staggered down the docking ladder. The mission went as well as it could have, but much longer than he hoped.

His vision swirled. The hangar stretched out before him, black shapes darting around in the well-lit room they had no place in.

"-oe. Poe!"

He blinked. "Sorry. Eyes are sore after that run."

"Same here. It was rough enough without coming back through lightning, and now everything's flipping spotty."

Something nagged at him. Something...

\---

On day nine, Finn was thanked profusely by a fellow aid in his speedy response to a burn victim. Seeing the same damage that Poe had suffered from days before had him reaching automatically for the bacta, and the immediate application likely removed the possibility of scarring.

It was really simple. Nothing particularly clever.

Still, the man beamed him, and Isul'Aw had nodded in agreement to his praise. Finn felt a swell of happiness.

This was a great idea.

\---

It was the tenth day. Each one moved slower than the last, and Finn was increasingly tense.

\---

Poe pulled at the new pink skin on his face. Arms circled his waist as he squinted as his reflection.

"Not quite gone yet. Another few days, I think, and I'll be good as new."

"Mmm." Finn sounded distracted.

"And then I shall once again be the prettiest pilot in all the Resistance."

 _There_ was that adorable snorting.

\---

Poe was noticing something was wrong, Finn knew. And he hadn't pushed or called him out. He tried to make him feel better, and that was somehow worse.

Finn may have dreaded what was coming, but he really wished it would hurry. It couldn't be as terrible as this waiting.

\---

Last day. Tomorrow, Rey would return.

Finn went through the day on autopilot. The heaviness of his emotions was stifling. He couldn't remember a time that he had been so happy...or so scared. Not even the day of his departure from the First Order came close. And the opposing natures of these emotions, each so strong-

Force, he hated this.

Leia had been nowhere to be seen since she had extracted his promise. Couldn't she give him a message, or something? Anything? Some sort of explanation, or some empathy. She was doing the same thing as him, it couldn't be easy for her either.

But he couldn't very well go demanding an audience, even with someone as benevolent as Leia (was she really so benevolent-). And honestly, he didn't want her see that a bit of resentment was starting to grow amidst his frustrations and misgivings. So he would keep his promise, and wait one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, I'm not doing Finn-the-doctor. Even in the Star Wars 'verse, that would probably take years. Here, he's their equivalent of a junior paramedic, learning on the go in a chaotic environment. Which still takes a lot of learning and discipline. Which I'm excusing myself from writing. To laziness and beyond!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I'm done with the schmaltz. For now. Wait, wait, maybe a little bit more. Just a little. Just a wee bit at the beginning.  
> ...it's more than a wee bit. It's practically the whole damn chapter. Why is Stormtrooper fluff so fun to write? I don't wanna be light n' happy!  
> Anyway.

 

Poe was never going to get tired of waking up next to Finn. Although, even with two weeks of practice, the man still hadn't learned how to share blankets.

On a more serious note, Poe wouldn't mind some time to spend waking up (and waking _Finn_ up). With the exception of that one day, back when this was still new, one or the other had been awakened by alarms calling them to their duties. The day would pass quickly, and if Poe was back in time, the two would have a few minutes together in the evening before collapsing into slumber. Otherwise, he would tiptoe back early in the morning for a couple of hours of sleep.

Checking his roster, Poe frowned. He picked up his communicator.

It rang a few times before a bleary voice answered.

"Poe? W'you want, I was sleeping."

He frowned. Another pilot off the duty roster? "You don't have a mission today?"

"No...I don't think anyone does...didn't you listen to us last night? We think it's an rest day for pretty much all of the personal."

"What? Why would they do that now with a move coming up?" It was within a few day's time-this was unheard of.

"Dunno. But they haven't killed us yet. Sleep, Poe. You deserve it as much as anyone. Or, since you have enough energy to be bugging me, go play with Finn. I'm sure he'd love to tire you out."

Several calls later, the first one was on par for average. Every pilot was grounded for the day, most were sleeping, and quite a few suggested he take the time for recreational activities with Finn. And even though it was teasing...they had a point. If Poe was going to complain to himself about a lack of downtime, it would be silly not to take opportunities to remedy the situation when it was dropped in his lap.

Speaking of dropping into laps.

A tickle on his ear had Finn bolting upright. Ha. Poe sat on him and grinned into Finn's grumpy face, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"Good morning!" He chirped, and Finn groaned, falling backwards and bringing Poe with him.

"Nooope. Not getting up. My alarm isn't screaming at me, so I'm not moving."

"Well..." Poe nuzzled Finn's neck. "According to everyone else, this is a day off. So no, you don't have to move."

"What-really?" That was an unexpected relief. His muscles were still aching from the previous day. He could actually sleep more than five hours and-and Poe was running his lips up and down his throat.

"Really. I asked around. Bare minimum attendance for every sector." Finn couldn't see Poe's grin as he nipped at his skin. "So no, you don't _have_ to move." He propped himself up on Finn's chest. "In fact, if you'd like, I'll grab breakfast this time." He slid himself backwards, making as though to rise.

Finn rested his hands on Poe's waist, stopping him. "You know, I can tease too." He felt a surge of that bravery that came whenever he was about to do something stupid.

"Don't you like-"

In a move that completely surprised Poe, Finn tightened his hold and rolled his hips. Poe gasped.

He really had to stop thinking Finn didn't know anything about sex. Especially when he did-that.

"I do like it. The way you tease." Finn took advantage of Poe's surprise. He took a hold of Poe's lax arms, pulling him and rolling the two of them over. "And I love how gentle you are. I love the way you look at me." He stroked Poe's face, past widened eyes to blushing cheeks. "I love telling you about my day, and how you listen to every word I say." Finn ran his hand down Poe's chest. "I love touching you. Being touched by you." The words came pouring out, too fast for Finn could consider what he was saying. "And I...want more. To give you more." He hesitated, brain finally catching up to his mouth. "Can I?"

Poe looked up from underneath him. Their faces were close enough to feel Finn's breath on his lips. He framed Finn's face with his hands, and whispered-

" _Yes_."

Finn closed the last inches between them. He planted soft pecks across little freckles, the tan skin of Poe's cheek, and on the tip of his nose, making it crinkle. Poe caught his lips and nudged them open. They kissed, moving against each other in a slow roll. Finn's hand dropped again to Poe's chest, stroking and gently scratching. Small noises escaped from between their lips. Murmurs and happy almost-laughter. Poe rocked up to meet Finn, and they hissed at the feel of coarse fabric and hard flesh.

Finn wondered, somewhere in the back of his mind, how this felt so intimate, so _good_ when they both had their pants still on. Then that thought was gone with the rest. Poe was wrapping his legs around Finn's waist, making the contact tighter, rougher. The man was brilliant. His cock jumped when Poe moaned at the feeling. That voice-his movement became uneven, and he strove to regain his rhythm.

Finn's hands had stuttered, but kept moving. Always moving. They soothed him and pleased him and-

Poe hadn't thought about how long it had been, how long since he had this, until-

The sight of Poe, head thrown back and eyes closed, stole any composure Finn had. He palmed himself, needing only a touch to set himself off. He shook against Poe. They went limp in a heap of warmed bodies.

And they would have been perfectly happy to doze off again if there wasn't a terrible mess in each of their pants. Finn, being on top, made the trip for warm washcloths.

They cleaned up in what Finn felt was a thoughtful silence.

"Did-" Finn's voice squeaked, and he cleared his throat. "Did you like it?"

Poe gestured to his wet stomach. "I think that speaks for itself. Although I think I might have also made some embarrassing sounds here and there." He shook his head ruefully. "You were amazing. So amazing that I forgot to participate much."

"No-you did-" Finn frowned. "Wait, is that really surprising?"

Poe fiddled with the washcloth. "To be honest, I didn't think we'd go this far yet. Not because I didn't want to, I really did-but I wasn't sure you were ready."

"What, for frottage?" Finn said, confused when Poe covered his face and snorted.

"Oh, man. Yes, Finn, for frottage." He sobered. "I guess I never stopped thinking about what experiences you might have had before. I thought that, with the way you spoke about being raised, anything you had was too quick and didn't have anything attached. I don't want that for you."

Finn linked their fingers."I've never been afraid of that with you."

"But it's still something I need to stop doing."

"Your greatest fault is being too considerate. I must be the most unlucky boyfriend in the galaxy."

"An incredibly unlucky, ticklish boyfriend."

"...need another washcloth?"

Poe grinned, and pulled his retreating boyfriend back against his chest. "Ah, I kid. For now." He threw his head back and laughed maniacally. Finn groaned and pushed him away. "So. Breakfast, and then we can wander around and see what the rest of our lazy friends are doing today-"

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. He had forgotten. He had _forgotten_. It was _that. Day._

 (Leia really should have called him by now-)

Today was the day. Poe was going to find out _today_ , and-

And-

No, no panicking. He went through this dozens of times, every day, and he had dealt with then and needed to deal with it now.

"You say breakfast, I hear saccharine substitute for anything with actual nutrition."

"You know, I'm not sure if I want you hanging out with my friends. They'll initiate you into their horrible tricks of switching out my drinks for bitter stuff."

Did he notice? Finn was no good at reading people if they wanted to hide something. Even Poe. And if Poe thought he was upset, he'd do exactly what he was doing right now and what he had been doing all week. Finn wanted this Poe, this man that smiled hugely and talk animatedly, but because the man was happy and not just because he wanted Finn to be happy.

Was he even reading that right? This stupid thing was messing with his head. But that ended today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh. "On top". Get used to that, Finn. Ho yiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, its occurred to me many a time that Snoke may not in fact be a Sith Lord, and there are many wee niches the character could be put into in the future movies. I find myself hoping for something odd we haven't heard about yet, to expand the universe. Anywho. I say this as a segue into my assertion that while this may or may not be his role, it is the role that I have previously and will continue stuffing him into to suit my purposes.

 

Kylo answered the hail on his private screen, and Snoke's face swam into view.

The poor quality spoke of his distance from the base. The grainy haze distorted his features, but not so much as to hide the Sith Lord's obvious temper.

"Kylo. The next assault on the Resistance begins immediately. You will command the forces. Go. Now." Kylo began to bow, but the visage had already disappeared.

Kylo smiled.

\---

Upon entering the hangarbay, Kylo was nearly overrun by four of the hundreds of stormtroopers scurrying about. He retained his smile as he permitted them to pass unimpeded. Over the thunder of boots, he could hear General Hux yelling instructions.

The man was doing an inferior job of it. He was deathly pale, hair in disarray, with a voice that cracked at every syllable. And to be throwing out orders here? To the main rabble rather than unit leaders? A poor beginning to the mission.

Hux spotted him, but after a moment, his eyes slid off Kylo and kept moving.

Ah, he'd better fix that-

Hux blinked, eyes flickering back to Kylo. The man looked confused for a moment, and walked in his direction.

"I owe you an apology." The words seemed to be painful to Hux. "I sincerely regret re-directing our troops from your designated trajectories, as well as forming the next battleplan without your input."

Yes, the man would be regretful of anything that brought Snoke's ire down upon him. Kylo idly wondered what Snoke had done in retribution. With Hux's memories of sabotaging Kylo's efforts to catch Skywalker and Rey, well...

"I will be accompanying you as an aide in this mission." Oh, but that hurt the general. Whatever punishment he endured already was nothing compared to the shame rolling off him now.

"Very good, General Hux. Shall we board?" He gestured, and the general preceded him into the Interceptor-class shuttle. The general, as his aide, began to brief him.

"As you know, this shall be a purely aerial strike. We have three quarters of our entire fleet available, and-"

A poor beginning indeed for the general, but a most auspicious one for Kylo Ren.

\---

"You've done well, Rey."

Luke's quiet voice at her elbow made Rey jump. "W-what?"

His eyes, as worn as ever, seemed to lose some of their heaviness. "Your mind is still. You've done very well in your meditation. I'm sorry to have disturbed it."

"Oh. Why, what's wrong?"

Luke seated himself beside her. "Nothing immediate. I simply wanted to talk with you before we arrived. Much of our time has been spent in training and preparation. Is there anything you wished to ask?"

"So-you haven't gotten tired of my questions yet?"

"I shall never be tired of a padawan's questions. When you first arrived, I may have seemed...exasperated, for having spent so long in silence to be suddenly interrupted. And sometimes you would ask about past events that are difficult to speak of. But with the probable outcome for today, we may not have this opportunity for a while. And I want to offer this, if you would like."

"No, I-" Rey laughed. "Right now, I don't. It's strange, but-with what's coming...can we just talk? You know, lightsaber tech, and how not to get killed by a krayt dragon, and...stuff. Nothing deep and dark and serious. Just stuff."

Luke understood. The two began a discussion concerning lightsaber focuses as the Falcon moved through space.

\---

"-some sort of planet-wide holy whatsit!" Choi hollered over the din. "They need it quiet! So no travel on or off planet!"

"Good thing they haven't peeked their heads in here!" Poe yelled back. Their group chorused in agreement. The cafeteria was packed, with dozens lacking a seat and crowding around the tables.

Finn was grateful for the noise, and their screaming friends. Even squished up against Poe's side, and at the very center, he wasn't being called on for his silence. It was hard enough to keep up a smile. He didn't know what would happen if he opened his mouth.

Poe, on the other hand, argued and laughed and waved his arms (even the one that had a grip on Finn's hand).

The groups got even livelier when the droids came rolling in.

"Hey! BeeBee, buddy, what're you doing out the hangar?"

The droid rolled in place and beeped at him.

"Kicked out? All of you?"

"Hey, rest day for the droids too!" A pilot Finn didn't know, a Bothan, called out from a table down. "Maybe that equal rights group finally got through!"

"Give it that slag a rest, man! The Resistance never needed it, we treat them just fine!"

"Like hell we do-"

BB-8 clicked and whirred. Poe rubbed it's head consolingly. "Yeah, I know you like your job. They mean well, and there are some...not-so-nice guys out there. Remember what you said about those guys on Bespin?" BB-8 responded, and Poe chuckled. "And some droids are owned by those-hey, where did you learn that language? Bad droid!"

"Droid cruelty!" Choi hollered. "Verbal insults! Call the brigade!"

More droids came rolling (or scooting) in. One in particular, a blue and green KR unit, trundled up to BB and began a conversation. To Finn (barely a beginner in the language), the mixed droid voices were utterly baffling, but after one particular set of whistles, a few pilots sat up in attention.

"Did you catch that?"

"Did he say-"

Finn had a bad feeling about this.

"Finn. Finn, c'mon!" Poe was tugging at his arm, grinning. All around them, calls spread in a circle from their table, and people were rising to their feet or already making for the door.

"C'mon, let's go!"

"Wh-" Finn cleared his throat. "Why?"

"It's your Jedi pal! Rey! The Falcon just came into orbit!" Poe called, fighting the crowd. He doubled back, putting himself behind Finn, and began pushing. "War hero! War hero coming through!"

Poe was laughing in his ear. His lover was happy for him. And Finn desperately wanted to find a corner to shrivel up and die in.

\---

Leia stared at the swarming crowd. Out of all the damn things-

The guards hadn't tried to keep the horde out, and she didn't blame them. Dissuading a few passerby here and there was one thing. This-

She had called in favours and made deals and sacrificed pull in preparation for this day. And the linchpin upon which all depended was bringing Luke to the public's attention at the right time. With the "holiday" keeping pilots grounded and personal clear of the communication hub, Leia had thought their secrecy was a certainty. Clearly she had been mistaken. But how-

Leia spotted a KR unit roll out of the crowd and approach her. It passed her, to the line of men and women behind her. Here stood the current leaders of the Resistance. The KR settled next the elderly general.

That bastard.

Leia had to tell them. There was no way to safely harbour Luke without their knowledge. So she waited until the last possible second, until that very morning, when she could have a chance at manipulating them.

She had caught them unawares and insisted they greet Luke personally (as befitting a Jedi Master) to guarantee their personal silence. No aides present, no convenient datapads. No way to share this with the public until after the fact, when Luke was under official protection, and the only way to present him would be in a positive light. It had been simple logic. Force them to into a situation in which they had to either accept his presence as a guest or kill him as a trespasser, and they certainly couldn't do the latter. If everything had gone according to plan (if she had caught the absence of that _damn_ droid) the Resistance would have been told that Luke Skywalker had re-appeared and was now in the counsel of the Resistance leaders. The public response, for good or ill, could have been monitored. Safely.

(She could have done this, she could have kept her brother safe.)

Leia had believed them to be largely shell-shocked at the announcement. They surely looked the part (like the little purple fish that once swam in Alderaan's lakes). And with the seeming malleability of most, the lingering respect of a few, and the tenuous ties with the planets leader, she thought herself ready for this challenge.

Even now, Leia could hear the distant roar of a spacecraft. It would be landing before she could begin a transmission.

No time. There was nothing she could do. Damn him, because there was nothing she could do to protect Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I absolutely did not do the, "No, Master, I don't wanna know your deep dark secrets, I wanna talk about feelings n shit!" just as an out. I honestly think that's something Rey would do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update.  
> In which shit goes down. And how best to convey a disordered environment? Why, play hot potatoe with the POV, of course.

 

"Master?"  
  
"It's..." Luke smiled at Rey, and she could see the corners of his mouth trembling. "It's strange. I had become accustomed to the silence." He had a hand on her shoulder, and she couldn't tell if it was to ease her or support him. (Both, perhaps. The idea was comforting.) Rey felt the strain (it had the sensation of a seized muscle) and-listened? Watched?-as Luke eased his mind back into that calm presence she had become accustomed to. It held for a moment, steady and reserved, before expanding.  
  
Luke sighed. "Oh."  
  
Rey tentatively followed Luke's reach. The bulk of the Resistance was outside the Falcon and waiting for them. She didn't dare focus as closely on the crowd, with its overwhelming confusion of emotions and thoughts. Still, even at a distance, Rey could feel a warped nature to the mass.

The hand on her shoulder tightened. "It isn't as strong as it seems."

"How-how am I supposed to fix that?"

"Not alone. Not without help. And simply being in the same room will do much to fix the damage he's done. They will be close to the Force that flows around and through you, and that will be enough for some."

They walked to the boarding ramp. Chewbacca and R2 were waiting for them, and Rey noticed that the Wookie had his bowcaster slung across his back. They flanked Rey and Luke as the creaking ramp began to lower, and noise poured over them.

 _Focus on me._ Luke spoke in her head.

She nodded once, sharply, and was the first to walk forward.

\---

"Hold."

Kylo Ren held up a hand. Hux fell silent and the bridge paused, waiting for his command.

How marvelous. Whatever Snoke had done to the good general's mind, it had made him much more susceptible to Kylo's working. Beyond the unusual courtesy he had been displaying in the days before, now Hux was obeying him without second thought. He was ashamed of his actions, to be sure, (how satisfying to watch the man to attack his own mind more fiercely than Kylo had) but couldn't stop himself. And it was quite educational. What was once a reluctant sacrifice brought Kylo a great deal of knowledge. He could see where adjustments had to be made, where to strengthen or weaken it, where undue injuries could be prevented, and how the trap could be made to flex with the mind it ensnared.

Future victims would remain whole and strong, while made better by his influence. Unlike poor Hux, whose mind was deteriorating by the hour.

He made a show of scanning data. He saw the errors and assumptions and smiled to himself. Today, the pilots of the Resistance would have a much slower response to their attack than what was assumed. And the First Order's victory would look to be a result of Kylo's own tactics. Which, in a way, they were.

And so, while Kylo gave his orders, he worked the Force in preparation. The First Order would indeed enjoy a mild victory. His would be much more absolute.

\---

Poe knew that face.

Many around him did as well. Those that didn't had a good idea, of the identity of this grizzled man walking behind Rey, even before the whispers began in the startled silence.

As the group reached General Organa, the whispers grew in volume. While there were those (like Poe) that stood and stared, utterly in shock, there were more responding loudly to the arrival of Luke Skywalker.

That face.

It was more frail than Poe remembered. More worn. The face he had seen years ago, before tragedy after tragedy rocked the infant Resistance, and it had vanished-

He didn't know, back then, what weight the Jedi had with the people. For Poe, it was only a face that left his mother's friend looking alone and lost. And, feeling just as alone and lost, he tried to help. It was the memory of Luke's face that brought Poe and Leia together in an odd, enduring friendship.

Poe looked on as the siblings appraised each other. Luke looked to be oblivious to the outcry, but Leia was not. Her face was a mix frustration, fear, love, worry-

But she was not surprised. She had _known_.

That dreadful numbness seeped back into Poe's bones. Leia had known her brother was returning.

This...feeling didn't come from her (his friend, his mentor) keeping secrets from him. No, it came from the fact the General (their leader) kept this secret from the Resistance.

This...this was a cruelty. Like abandoning the Resistance, like silencing advisers, like sending men and women into a situation they weren't fully prepared for. She had claimed responsibility for the Resistance and promised to guide it regardless of whatever dangers came to their doorstep. It was _hers_. And this was another betrayal to that promise.

\---

"People of the Resistance!"

A member of their greeting party (Rey didn't know his name) was speaking. She looked at Leia, confused, but the general appeared to keeping her silence. The human man puffed his chest as he called out over the din.

"Today, we welcome the return of two of our greatest heroes!"

She listened incredulously. That was incredibly pompous. And without single mention of Chewie or R2. Rey did not like this man. Was he really trying to force this situation into a welcoming party?

"We welcome Rey, without whom's bravery we would have fallen to the First Order. And we welcome Luke Skywalker, the first-"

 _Chaos_.

\---

Barely, just barely, Leia kept herself from flinching.

 _Steady, Leia_.

 _Get out._ She snapped at her brother. _Keep your focus on Rey. I'm fine._

He looked at her, ignoring all else. _You are far from fine. And Rey has learned how to center herself in a-_

 _I'm not_ talking _about that. With this mess, and whatever else is going on, someone might take a shot at one of you. So watch Rey and keep her safe. And don't respond. This takes too much of my concentration. I need stay aware right now and you're not helping._

She narrowed the link to its minimum.

 ---

Some guy was trying to keep control (and failing miserably) but he didn't even register to Finn. He tried, for maybe a second, to listen, but-

His head wasn't really doing what he told it to do. It kept swinging, back and forth, and he just let it, because it was the only way to stop himself from screaming.

Rey was _right there_. Through the crowd, but _right there_. And she looked impatient and worried but her chin was up and she kept edging closer to-

Luke Kriffing Skywalker.

Finn knew it was coming, _he_ was coming, but-

Luke. Kriffing. Skywalker.

And Rey was acting like a mother hen. To the biggest legend in the galaxy. Of course she was. Because if Rey saw something wrong, and she clearly did-

Yeah, there was some bad stuff here. There was plenty of cheering and excited yelling, but Finn could hear the ugly voices rising, thick with indignant rage and old hurts.

So-he should definitely keep on his toes. And keep his head moving, between Rey, and Luke Skywalker, and the crowd, and Poe-

Poe, who was white as a sheet and clutching his hand in a grip that drove all the blood out of his fingers. Poe-he could-

Poe was silent, and unmoving, and Finn would help him. And explain things. And beg his forgiveness. Right after he was sure that someone wasn't about to put blaster holes in the other people he cared about.

\---

Luke considered his surroundings from the mental sanctuary he constructed. Leia was upset, understandably so, and there was a dangerous edge of anger around her, but that was secondary for the moment. And although she should not have shut him out, Leia was correct in that their protection should be first and foremost on Rey.

Fortunately, there was little focus on her, and what notice was taken was neutral at worst. No feelings of blame were broadcasted towards Rey. No, the negativity was centered on himself.

As it was, he monitored for any extreme fluctuations, any sudden swing towards violence.

And in his concentration, Luke completely missed it.

\---

Sirens wailed, loud and long, and the commotion ceased.

The bottom of Leia's stomach dropped out. The man beside her was stammering. The people behind her were staring.

"All non-flight personal out of the hangarbay!" General Organa thundered, and everyone turned as one to stare at her. "Everyone on emergency duty protocol! All pilots scramble, orders in flight! This is not a drill!"

She breathed deeply, and bellowed in the silence. "I repeat, this is not a drill! The First Order is in orbit! Prepare for evacuation!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a double update.

 

Kylo Ren listened to the turmoil far below.

\---

_Ah._

_You're surprised, my old master. Aghast, even. Why such a strong reaction? Didn't you know full well I saw you leaving your safe haven? That you brought the girl back to this dangerous place when she wasn't ready? You may be pleased with how well she's doing, I certainly am, but she isn't ready. Not for this and not for me. Honestly, what would you have done if Snoke had his way? I wonder what your last thoughts would have been, for her to die so purposely and carelessly at your hands._

_Not that I'm complaining, I'm simply curious. Was it that beautiful familial bond? Mother doesn't seem particularly pleased to see you. You would think she'd be more forgiving, having abandoned so many herself. And look at her, taking charge again. That will help you now, there's no better person for this, but what of those others?Those "leaders" won't take this sudden theft of their authority very well. I'm certain they shall be easily persuaded to interfere._

_Speaking of theft. As fun as this is, I have work to do. To take back what is mine. I shall see you soon, uncle._

_\---_

The atmosphere, a moment before ripe with antagonism, had become charged with fear and adrenaline.

This wasn't anything new. In moments, the people of the Resistance snapped into focus, and fell into the roles that had been practiced over and over. This response had been drummed into their heads.

Poe could see captains beginning to corral and lead their squadrons away. He was one of them. He was needed to do the same.

The inevitable terror of loss and death, the raw excitement of a mission-it was a relief. Too many things that needed too much thought that he didn't know what to do with.

This, this he could do. He could do it well. Small mercies, that he was well-rested for once.

Poe turned to Finn, who looked utterly lost. Damn it, he'd never been through an emergency evacuation before. But Poe had no time to guide him.

"Go find Isul'Aw. Stick to protocols." He rubbed the back Finn's neck. "You stay safe, I'll stay safe, and we'll meet up on the next planet."

Finn opened and closed his mouth. He was trying to say something, but-

They had no time.

Poe kissed him. Finn's arms crushed them together, and for a split second it was just Finn, and Finn's mouth, and an intense and fervent kiss that was over far too quickly.

"Hey." Poe said, breathless. "Kiss me like that when I land, okay?" He didn't wait for a response. Poe pushed him in the right direction, and bounded away himself. Everything looked and sounded and felt far too sharp, scraping away at him, but that didn't matter.

He told himself that as he climbed into the cockpit. Those feelings were fading and they didn't matter right now, with the sirens blaring and his fellow pilots preparing themselves.

But one more thing. He called down to the flight crew and a waiting droid.

\---

Luke listened with a grim face. He followed in file behind Leia and her group as they hurried through the halls.

The probing came constantly now, only occasionally directed at him. Kylo Ren was here, and he was looking for certain targets, himself, Rey, and Leia included. Some of the others were the very people accompanying them, the people Leia had given command of the Resistance to and was now attempting to wrest it back.

"-In times of war the role of-"

"-that's nigh on martial law, something you spoke _against_ -"

Subtle jabs, here and there. Inflaming their sense of self-righteousness and pride. Luke listened, and caught those that he could, allowing Rey's presence to do its work. He trusted in Leia to handle the rest.

\---

Rey was shuffled to the back of the war room. It was a relief, to be away from the center of the group. She sat and closed her eyes, ignoring the arguments and planning.

The Force swirled and peaked in the volatile emotions of the room. It was hard to describe, the way she filtered them through herself. Filtered wasn't quite right, they didn't pass through her, she-passed through them? Rey didn't fight the waves, but used herself to change their direction. They flowed past her, slowing and righting themselves. She sighed in relief as the voiced calmed-

\---

_That was remarkably well done._

_\---_

_YOU._

_\---_

Rey clamped her mind closed, severing her connection to the Force, but it didn't matter. Kylo wasn't trying to contact her again. He didn't need to. Her concentration would take time to return.

Hopefully what she managed to repair would be enough.

\---

Luke caught the exchange, and the disdain Kylo flicked towards him on his way out.

Rey had handled herself fine. She was fine.

(He hadn't missed this. He hadn't missed the times that he knew that he had to keep to a task and leave people undefended. The more power one had, the more one could see, the more frustration to be felt when there was nothing to be done. When there nothing to do but wait and trust in the abilities of others, even if they were couldn't see or do the same things-)

And whenever Kylo brushed past, he left an impression of his mind. His thoughts. And there was something coming that left the Dark Jedi gleeful with anticipation. Luke had to find it before Kylo's plan came to fruition.

\---

Finn ran in circles, helping move the injured and to hastily pack supplies.

What else? He felt like shouting. What else have you got for me? What else could possibly go terribly, horrifically wrong? (No, universe, that is not actually an invitation.) Everyone on the planet was in danger. Everyone he could see was an inch from panicking. They never stopped working, but he could see the terror in their eyes.

Turning, he almost fell flat on his face, saved by a nearby assistant. Straightening, he turned to see what tripped him up.

"BeeBee! You should be with Poe, what are you doing here?"

The orange and white droid responded, and he heard rather than felt a bit of hysterical laughter. Was that coming from him?

"Oh, I need watching? Remind me which person in this relationship has poorer eating and sleeping habits?"

BB-8 beeped at him.

"Of course you'd say that, you're always on his side."

Luke Skywalker had returned, the First Order was attacking, and his boyfriend was probably getting shot at right now. Who knew where Rey was. This was a disaster, and all he had was a droid to keep him company.

Still, it _was_ a pretty awesome droid. If any droid could keep him from tearing his hair out, it was BB. If anyone could reassure him, as many times as necessary, that Poe was alive and flying and taking names, it was this relentless droid. Thank the Force he wasn't alone.

\---

"-slow to respond, but they're moving into formation now. We have the advantageous position."

"Very good." Kylo nodded. "Standard procedure, delta tine formation. I shall alert you to any changes."

In the distance, on the green planet below, tiny specks raced towards them. Kylo rested his head on a gloved hand and watched them approach.

\---

_Hello, pet. It's been too long._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUYS I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT AN IMPORTANT LITTLE BIT I HAD IN.  
> I was going to have part of a chapter dedicated to Poe teaching Finn how to speak droid. It was going to be AWESOME but it didn't make the final cut. So. I'm going to write that. And it's going to be a little one shot on its lonesome that takes place in this universe. Because I am done with writing tonight and I don't want to have to fix that last little bit just because I forgot that you guys don't have that other bit where he learns it. And if you don't like that-go jump in a Sarlacc pit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are a few KABOOOOOOMs and SCREEEEECHes. Because clearly those are what make good literature.

 

Poe didn't regret his decision to send BB-8 after Finn. An base-wide evacuation was chaotic in the most peaceful of circumstances, and this was the farthest thing from peaceful. Better for Finn to have someone familiar tagging along. But this KD unit was a _lousy_ copilot, he could tell already. Slow to respond with horrible synergy.

At least it wasn't working with a rookie. Three of which were in his squadron.

"Black Squadron, hold here! Red and Gold are taking the outer positions. Hold, do not engage." Poe could hear some murmuring over the com. That was fine. They could disagree all they wanted, as long as they kept their silence until everyone was grounded.

The members of Black Squadron watched as the other two groups converged on the enemy fleet. Space lit up as the battle began.

\---

"Red Leader, lay heavy fire on their command. Keep their TIEs close for defense. Gold Leader, what's the extent of their forces?"

"Looks to be a standard invasion armada, General Organa. Three carriers and five Star Destroyers. Can't tell if they've deployed all available TIEs, it looks like they have a new cloaking prepped for our scanners. We haven't suffered any losses yet, should we take another run?"

"Negative. The risk is minimal. Our planet side defenses will need time, keep the Destroyers occupied and be ready to back Red if necessary. Black Leader, the first of our fleet will be lifting in two minutes. Track their progress until they're away."

"Yes, General."

Leia switched headsets, and shook Luke's hand from her elbow. The civilian population reacquired more instruction.

\---

"General!" A cadet came running up, gasping for breath. "General-the scanners give-indication of several-anti-aircraft turrets planetside. They are locking onto-the Destroyers. What are your orders, sir? How are we to respond? Sir?"

Kylo Ren watched, amused. He was aware of the turrets. They weren't a long-term threat. But this confused cadet was not only far removed from any position giving him clearance to outside operations, he also didn't recognize where authority on this ship resided.

But if it was the general he wanted to report to...Kylo gave Hux's mind a nudge.

"Thank...you for your report, cadet." Hux uttered, monotone and hollow. "Attend to your station."

"Y-yes, General Hux."

Watching the boy scurry away, Kylo flexed his legs and reclined once more. With a few orders given, and these few distractions, there was time for other tasks. TIEs and X-Wings darted past his vision, scattering stray blasts into the larger crafts. Kylo could feel the Resistance's third squadron, one pilot in particular, hovering just out of range. Good. All of his targets, for the moment, were out of the scope of fire. They would keep until the outer defenses were whittled down.

Speaking of which. A fiery clump spun past the bridge. The twisted metal skeleton of a X-Wing could be seen through the flames.

First blood.

Kylo settled deeply into his mind, and worked.

\---

"Damn it! Four's down! Red Five, Red Eight, don't let them keep flanking you, you'll go the same way!"

"Should we move in, Red Leader?"

"Negative, Gold! We've still got the numbers, go finish off that Destroyer!"

\---

The war room erupted into cheers as news came in of the first successful jump, moments after the Gold Squadron brought down the first Star Destroyer. Rey began to focus on those feelings of elation-but the Force nudged her away, urging her to go deeper. Brows furrowed, she stretched her influence further, touching upon frayed edges-

Hope. Faith. Rey nodded in understanding, avoiding the excitable reactions in favour of coaxing the Resistance's conviction and camaraderie back to life.

\---

Luke faithfully kept vigil over his padawan, guarding Rey as she made herself increasingly vulnerable to waves in the Force.

\---

"Keep it single-HEY! EVERYONE, SINGLE FILE DOWN THE CORRIDORS! Keep to your right, no matter what side-YOUR OTHER RIGHT!"

The group of humans and aliens slowly, slowly untangled themselves, Finn keeping his death grip on the floating cot. Fortunately, his charge was comatose, and didn't have any issue with the panic-inducing mass that was barely keeping calm.

Or was that just him? Finn was ninety-nine percent sure it wasn't just him. The shouting and hysteria was pretty good evidence that it was not, in fact, just him.

They were moving again. That was good. And BB-8 was back to trundling along behind him. The droid tended to get...involved in every confrontation in the hallways. And those confrontations happened often. To which an incensed and impatient droid was no help.

But they all had their assigned hangars to get to, and theirs was just up ahead. At least, it was the patient's hangar. Finn didn't know which transport he was getting on yet. Whichever the other medics lead him to.

Finn passed the entryway and handed the cot off to a waiting aide-

He blinked. Why was he looking at the ceiling?

Something thumped against his shoulder.

Ow. Bad idea. Turning his head _h_ _urt_.

Finn rested his head against the cold floor, and squinted at the orange blur. His ears hurt, too. Why was the-whatever it was, making so much noise? And what was that terrible (familiar) smell?

\---

"What was that?" Leia snapped as the shaking subsided. "Bilwik, you said there weren't any craft planetside! What just hit us?"

"I-I didn't see-they aren't on our scanners, General!"

Leia's fist thumped against the wall. She ignored her brother's look. "Ground support! Get the seekers prepped, and set as soon as possible!" She waited long enough to hear confirmation, before turning her attention to whatever catastrophe had hit her base. "We haven't had word yet. I want to know where exactly they struck-"

"The yellow hangar." Leia looked to Rey, and the girl flushed. "I-Sorry, General. Through-I saw-"

"It's alright, Rey." She spoke in a hopefully soothing tone. "What did you see?"

"The attack hit a small hangar with yellow stone walls-and-I think? Civilian craft. It's in pieces, but I think it was civilian. And-there's wounded. A lot of wounded. I think-" Rey hunched over herself. "I think Finn's there."

"Thank you, Rey." Leia gestured, and several people left the room at a run. "We'll have help there in minutes. And, Rey, if you ever have input to give here, you have my permission to do so."

Rey nodded. Luke knelt beside her, murmuring quietly and permitting the young woman to grip his arm.

"General Organa, Red Leader on the comm!"

Leia picked up the headset. "Red Leader, what is your status?"

"Half the squadron is down! Sorry to ask, General!"

"I hear you, Red Leader. Reinforcements on the way. Black Leader?"

\---

"Yes, General. What are your orders?"

Leia's voice came through, as steady as it had ever been. "Leave two, and move to back the Red Squadron."

"Copy, General Organa. Black Six, Black Seven, maintain position. The rest of Black Squadron, follow and stay quiet until close enough to engage the command ship."

Poe scanned the battleground. One Destroyer in ruins, cleverly targeted to create a debris field to obstruct the view of two others. Another that was engaged by the Gold Squadron. The three carriers were no threat, with minimal fire power and no maneuverability. TIEs clustered around the last Destroyer, designating it to be the leading vessel. The remnants of the Reds were giving them a fight, and three explosions marked the death of First Order pilots even as the Black Squadron flew towards them.

A fairly straight forward field. But he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Go in on an Eta formation, and give them a defensive impression. Keep the fire off the Reds."

One of the new pilots hooted. "That's _funny_. Shrewd, Black Leader, ve-"

"Focus, rookie!" Choi snapped. The kid subsided.

The command ship grew in size as they sped forward. Poe kept his eyes roving, from the splayed formation of the Red Squadron, to the still-occupied Destroyers, to the command ship waiting for them.

"Keep it tight. Open fire... _now_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much, I wanted to give you a surprise. So-SURPRISE! It's medium-rare Finn! Poe's gonna love this!  
> Ha. Ha ha...I'm a dick. And as a dick, man am I having fun with the cliffhangars.


	17. Chapter 17

 

Their first pass is quick, and their fire is light and scattered. It is speed without damage, a flashy display.

And in the next pass, when all enemy eyes are fixed on them, Black Squadron does little but lay cover for the Reds. They move in a roving triangular pattern, leaving no one's back unprotected for long.

"Fold in sooner next time, Black Three. Black Eight, can you take out that gunner without leaving formation?"

"Yes, Black Leader!"

The Red Squadron began to regroup, forming a smaller version of Poe's own pattern. The squadrons swing in opposite directions, length-wise beside the Destroyer. Here and there, a TIE occasionally falls, but the X-Wings stay in flight and largely unscathed.

"Much obliged, Black Leader. Dual run 'til we cripple it?"

Poe eyed the command ship. TIEs aside, several turrets perched on the surface of the craft prevented them from closing in. As they dipped to skim its belly, he saw just as many below. The Golds, in their own assault, had the luxury of dealing with those gunmen without air support.

"Negative, Red Leader. The goal is to keep them occupied. Bringing Destroyers down is only a side benefit right now."

He heard the other squadron leader sigh in frustration. "Read you, Black Leader. High enough stakes as is."

Was that a faint sound of static he heard?

"Red Leader, communications may be hacked. Be wary for any cut-off."

"Can't hear it myself, Black Leader, but I'll take your-"

He missed the end of the transmission, as a dense cluster of TIEs had Poe twisting mid-swoop to lead his squadron back up over the Destroyer.

Poe darted across its surface, as TIEs and turrets alike focused on their group. The enemy had realized they had little other intention than to defend and distract. But what could they do? Abandon the defense of their own command ship to chase the fleeing Resistance vessels? No, the First Order's only option was to shoot them down first. And that was no easy task-

More TIEs littered their path, as they drew too near to the command deck.

"Down the left quadrant, Black Squadron. Don't-" Poe flinched as his headpiece shrieked.

The First Order _was_ hacking their transmissions. He had to-

"Have my sights on the deck, Black Leader!"

"What?" He said, distracted. "Wh-Black Three! _Stay in_ -"

The rookie's cockpit ignited in a halo of fire. Metal scraped and bounced across his canopy.

Poe didn't pause. "Black Squadron, _keep to defensive maneuvers._ Do not, I repeat, do not close in on the command deck! Move down the left quadrant, now!"

\---

Another X-Wing imploded near the viewing port.

Hux flinched again, cringing in on himself. No matter how Kylo poked at him, he was no longer responding to the other officers.

Kylo sighed. It had been fun while it lasted. "You, officer. I believe the General is overwrought, but I can hardly help him mid-battle. Take him back to his quarters and assign a detail of guards to look after him."

If there hadn't been others far more interesting (more important), Kylo mused, he may have elected to keep Hux. As it was, the man had only one more purpose to fulfill, albeit a critical one. With a tap of his fingers, Kylo sent a missive through his datapad. The General would not have long to rest in his quarters. There was somewhere else he needed to be.

"Ge-er, Lord Ren. The Resistance has detected our planetside craft. Our intelligence was faulty. The first barrage did not strike their anti-aircraft defenses."

"That is quite all right, Lieutenant, do not disengage. I'm sure the pilots will not miss again. And give the ground troops orders to deploy."

Kylo ignored the bowing man as the enemy squadron flew through the wreckage of the X-Wing, passing his viewing port.

\---

Poe turned his head.

He didn't mean to. There were threats above and beside and below. He couldn't be distracted.

(Why would he be-)

He looked away from the command deck.

\---

"The ground support is being focused, none of the turrets are going to be operational-"

"Two more ships away, mechanical errors are holding up the next-"

"Stormtroopers are appearing on the fringes of the city, it won't take long for-"

Leia turned to Luke. "Get to the Falcon."

Luke shook his head. "No. Rey's work isn't complete-"

"It won't be completed here. You need to get out. I've already sent Chewie the jump coordinates, and a few other options just in case. Go and get Rey to safety."

Luke's mind touched hers (again, again without warning, no chance to brace herself against the memories-), lingering on those tattered edges that were only tucked up and neatened. Unraveled ends that hadn't been woven back into place with her renewed leadership and revitalized energy. No, nothing was fixed.

Her brother let go (again) and called for his apprentice. Rey followed him, shooting a worried glance over her shoulder. She saw the poor girl's reddened eyes and creased forehead, and nodded, silently wishing them a speedy journey.

General Organa assessed the various reports and directed forces away from the remnants of the anti-aircraft system.

(Leia thought wistfully of following her family.)

\---

He was dragging something behind him. What was it again?

A grey-slab? Table? Giant tray?

There was something on it-

Loud whistling made him wince and turn his head again.

He thought he could almost understand it. But that was silly. Whistles and chirps didn't mean anything. But for some reason, he thought the white-orange blob thing didn't want him to have the floating table.

And the white-orange blob thing was leading him somewhere. And it had helped him-sort of-to get up.

But he didn't want to let go. It was his job. He had to keep pulling it.

Or-pushing it? Had he been pushing-

The walls were shaking. At least, they seemed to be. It was hard to see. Everything-

Was he pulling something?

\---

Poe spiraled between three TIEs, striking one into a fatal spin and leaving the other two open to be picked off. The number of enemy pilots was still high, but not quite so bad anymore that TIEs constantly cluttered his field of vision. He could easily spot the Reds, never too far, and the Golds off in the distance-

He could see the glowing, cracking, and eventual inferno that engulfed a second Destroyer. Poe whooped with his squadron.

\---

Leia wrenched the headset from her head as multiple inputs ended in a cacophony of explosions. She tossed it onto the table in disgust.

"The outer posts are gone, but the bulk of the Resistance is away. Everyone, to your designated hangar. Further instructions will be en route."

"But-surely we could hold them longer, if we called some of the pilots back into orbit-"

"They could not return in time to be of help, and our ships would be vulnerable to the Destroyers. Please, Ambassador, don't slow our departure to argue with me." Leia turned away, ignoring the man's scowl, and gestured to her aides.

As they walked, she spoke into a commlink broadcasting to the entire base.

"If you are not near or aboard your departure craft, go there immediately. All personal and civilians must be in flight within ten minutes. We cannot return for anyone on the ground. I repeat, everyone, personal and civilian, report to your departure craft. Final evacuation in ten minutes."

Another explosion rocked the base, throwing Leia into the wall.

She waited patiently for the tremors to subside, and picked herself and an aide off the ground. Leia tucked the dazed man under her arm. "Get up, ladies and gentlemen. Help those who can't, and keep moving."

\---

There was that ceiling again.

But no orange-white blob this time, to make him get up.

Maybe he didn't have to. Maybe it was okay to just...

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Even after she closed her mind, as her master had instructed, visions flicker past Rey's eyes.

_A room in ruins, a man that never woke as the ceiling caved in-_

_A small family narrowly avoiding falling debris, mother ushering children aboard the waiting ship-_

_An injured woman dragging another through the hall, gritting her teeth against the pain-_

The sensations feel so _real_. And she knows that elsewhere in the base, these bits and pieces she glimpses are very real for other people. But, Rey reminded herself sternly, there are things she has to do. Responsibilities of her own. And to fulfill them, to do her part for the Resistance, she must escape this planet, and ignore these plights she can't solve from-

 _A furious crackling that tears at his-_ her _ears. With the piercing sound comes an oppressive wave, a penumbra he doesn't feel-_ but she does.

_"-sights on the deck, Black Leader!"_

_"What? Wh-Black Three! Stay in-"_

Rey stumbled, and her master is there to steady her.

"What? What did you see?"

"I've seen-other things, here, and I'm sorry, I've tried to shut them out-but-the last one, it was different. I was there-and I _felt_ something. Something dark." She reached out to him in her mind, sharing that enveloping, clutching feeling. "What-what _is_ that? I mean, I know it's Kylo, he's- _everywhere_ -but that isn't what he's been doing to the Resistance, it's-" She stopped.

Luke's eyes are hard, his face clouded and thunderous.

"That's what it- _that's_ your creation?"

"Master?"

He doesn't hear her. Luke looked up, his eyes glaring past the ceiling, past the atmosphere, to the stars and enemies above. " _This_ is what you felt such pride over? This _abomination_ , that you intend to inflict on an innocent?"

Rey opened her mouth, and shut it. The raw emotion in Luke's words echo in the Force. He is disgusted-

And _frightened_. So Rey remains silent (questions lingering on her tongue) as her master grasps her arm, and sets off at a run.

\---

Will distance be enough?

He can't protect his padawan (any padawan). This- _thing_ -isn't something that any shield can deflect.

What has he done? What has Ben- _Kylo_ wrought? A perversion of that sacred bond-

And who was the poor soul that it caught, that afforded them this precious warning?

Force permit that distance will be enough.

\---

"Bring it arou-AAARGGK-"

"Gold Leader is down! General, we've lost a quarter of our squadron-"

"Gold Five! Disengage!" General Organa barked, marching up the ramp. "Fall in with Red Leader, and stay on the leading vessel. Keep them off our backs for another five, and prep your jump coordinates!"

"Yes, General!"

She passed the woozy man to waiting medics, stepping aside for others to pass. For a moment, Leia stood still, and thought. Yes, she had run through everyone, and everyone that still able to do so was either about to jump, or already had. There was nothing else to do here. She nodded decisively, and strode down into the hold. An older aide frowned as she settled into an available seat.

"My la-General, your head-"

Leia dabbed at the tender area, fingers coming away crimson.

"Just a scratch, my friend."

The last few people filtered in, the transport shuddering to life. Leia briefly regrets her position away from the cockpit, where she might have been able to catch sight of the battle as they departed.

(Distantly, so very faintly across the impaired link, an impression of relief told her that Luke and Rey had made it to the Falcon.)

Leia let her head fall back, and allowed herself to close her eyes. Just for a minute.

\---

Chewbacca is waiting for them as they dash aboard. He takes the time to thump them both on the shoulder, relieved to see his friends return.

Rey grinned. With the visceral threat of bombardment from the Order, and subtle peril from Kylo Ren, just being near a creature of such warm, open affection is a balm to her nerves. She followed his quick pace to the cockpit, her master not far behind.

\---

Luke hid his clenched hands beneath long sleeves.

They will be away soon.

Rey has ensconced herself in the pilot's chair, looking for the life of him as though she had always been there. Fitting to it as comfortably as Han ever had.

There was no such thing as chance. Here is Han's legacy, and his own redemption. And he would give everything to its defense.

If only everything he had was enough. Please, please, let distance give her the protection he could not. If only he had considered this. If only Luke had remembered that the Dark Side thrived on not merely destruction, but perversion. And what a perversion this was. What a blight it would be on its victims.

Rey could not be one of them.

\---

_I see I've set you to running again. It's never taken very much, has it? You-_

_You're not even listening. How rude. Have I offended you?_ Angered _you?_

_How astounding, I actually have._

_Careful, master. Don't you know what anger leads to?_

\---

The officers were uneasy. Not that it was his concern, what the ants were feeling. Only that they obey.

"Are yo-ah, yes, Lord Ren. Right away."

And obey they did, some with hesitation. Kylo made note of those ones. He wouldn't overlook disobedience (never again), however slight.

Reports filtered in. The planet inhabitants were subdued. Ground casualties were minimal. Several Resistance craft were burning on the surface, while many were away in hyperspace. The last of which were lifting off at that very moment.

His various demands were being kept apace with.

And-

Kylo sighed deeply, in utter satisfaction.

He was careful, so careful, not to linger. As difficult as it was, he only skated on the edges of that other awareness. Just enough to touch-

It was beautiful. Strong. And it would only grow more so with his guidance. Still at the fringes, he pulled ever-so-gently, taking in just a bit of that bracing essence.

Rejuvenated, Kylo stood and paced toward the viewing port.

"Do you have your bearings?"

"Yes, Lord Ren."

He waited, patiently, for that crucial moment.

\---

The Red Squadron, with its swollen ranks, were taking their turn in defending a smaller group.

Two more minutes.  _Two more minutes._

Poe hissed as the pilot on his right collided with a TIE, and the two went down together.

Two minutes were an eternity in combat.

"Circle 'round the front, stay in behind the Reds! Be ready for an opening!"

The squadron reeled about, turning as one to speed after the others. Ahead, their fellow pilots cleared the way, firing on TIEs and another gunner-

\---

_NOT THAT WAY. TURN, NOW!_

\---

" _Scatter!_ " Poe bellowed.

The pilots, rookie and veteran alike, careened away at his abrupt command. Some shaky, others in stable flight, but they all were out of the way in time, before-

The sparking turret detonated, spreading across the exterior of the Destroyer, heat and detritus swelling and expelling into space. The nearby TIEs disappeared in the tide of destruction.

"How did he see-"

"Best damn eyes in the fleet!"

He was dizzy. The giddy voices were too loud. The flames and gleaming metal too bright. He had heard-had seen-

_A figure._

The two minutes. The two minutes were up. The Resistance was away. And there is a gap in the line, enemy pilots either flung away by the blast or killed by it.

"Black Squadron, Red Squadron, time's up! Disengage, the jump is a go!"

The combined Red-and-Gold, closer to the gap, jumped first. Right behind them, the Black Squadron began to disappear. Poe saw his team away first, before he-

_A figure-_

For the first time in years, Poe choked. His fingers fumbling with the controls.

And he paused.

\---

 _No, no, not yet. Yes, go on. I did not mean to seize your attention so soon. Forward._ Now.

\---

Poe started.

What was he waiting for?

He flicked through the controls, fingers as nimble as ever, and space distorted around him. He leapt into hyperspace-

\---

Kylo Ren shook his head.

A plan made at the start of a battle could never stay entirely intact. It was remarkable that only one stumble had cropped up in a rather flawless execution. And it had been remedied easily enough. (Only a moment, a split second of stark panic, that he believed the object of his desire would be a casualty in that conflagration.) Kylo acknowledged, however, that the battle was hardly over. He had to remain steady. Alert. Regardless of how far he had come, Kylo would not permit his pride to interfere today.

"Helmsman, at my mark."

He gazed into space, where an X-Wing hovered not a minute before.

"Jump."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has occurred to me that there is almost no conceivable way a man could have remained asleep throughout the attack and subsequent invasion. And that the whole crushed-by-ceiling scenario is far-fetched. But I'm done writing this thing. I like it the way it is. So. The guy was a really heavy sleeper. Yeah, that's it.  
> Besides that, my apologies to the folks that came 'round for some Stormpilot stuffs. This flipping plot accrues more weight every update. But hey, if it wasn't your cup of tea, you probably wouldn't have gotten to the end of this chapter. So-huzzuh for you, you lovely person you!  
> Comments? Critiques? Let me know.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the raison d'etre for this fic. Not the first three quarters of this chapter, but the last bit is what started it all. And man was it a pain. Gah.  
> Will check over later today to smooth the chapter and fix errors.

 

The shimmering tunnel receded and stars blurred into his vision as Poe exited hyperspace. X-Wings and larger craft scattered in space before a large planet, where a trio of moons circled. The pilots broke formation, spreading to line the back of the fleet.

Heavy breathing rasped over the airwaves. Poe released the controls, scrubbing at his gritty eyes. The squads were decimated. Half of the Golds, almost a full three-quarters of the Reds...and four of his own. But they were clear. The bulk of the Resistance was clear. And that _had_ to be worth the loss, worth the horrible twisting in his gut. It was _too_ sharp, it-

It was gone. The disquiet- _the pull_ -disappeared. Why-

Two X-Wings exploded in quick succession, slamming Poe's ship forward in the momentum of the blasts.

"Wh-behind! _The First Order is right behind us!_ "

\---

Leia was moving before her eyes were fully open, unclipping her restraint and running out of the hold up to the cockpit. She seized the co-pilot's headset, murmuring an apology.

"-carrier was just crippled-"

"If we move alongside, we can transfer-"

"Captains!" Leia interrupted. "Hold on that. Squadron Leaders, what is your status?"

"General! My squad is down to three! Black and Gold are doing their best, but we can't keep them off the fleet for much longer!"

Leia hesitated. She shook her head. "Squadrons, break off engagement. Close in around the fleet, and prepare for another jump."

"General, the carrier-"

"Would absolutely be destroyed in the ensuing battle. As prisoners, they may yet live. Sending new coordinates now."

\---

"They are leaving the crippled vessel and preparing for the next jump-as you predicted, Lord Ren."

"Do not deviate from course. Send an attachment to secure it."

"Yes, sir."

\---

Rey's fingers hovered in mid-air. The fleet was jumping again but-

But it wouldn't do any good. She _felt_ it. There was only one outcome, what could she _do_ -

One split-second of the Falcon stalling had a dozen TIEs swarming in their direction.

Nothing to do-

She had to _move_.

\---

The First Order came out of hyperspace not a full minute behind them. Leia cursed.

They were being tracked.

The squadrons couldn't maintain more than a few minutes of defense. And there were no systems left brave or foolish enough to overtly defend the Resistance. The only chance they had-

_It won't work._

Leia flicked her head in annoyance. _I told you to stop that. Keep out unless you have a better idea-or you know how they're tracking us._

He brother fell silent.

_I didn't think so._

"Captains! Squadrons! Full-belt maneuver. we _will_ lose them! On my mark!"

It wasn't their best move, but General Organa wasn't ready to give up yet. And she had quite a few tricks left to employ.

\---

"What?"

"That's impossible, we don't have the cores-"

Poe hissed. They didn't have _time_ for this. "Red Leader, get your people on the inside! We'll handle the outer circle!"

"But Black Leader, we _can't_ , X-Wings don't-"

"They shouldn't, doesn't mean they can't! We have a chance! Get ready!"

(But he shouldn't go further _away_ -

He shouldn't-)

Poe punched the hyper drive.

\---

"Master-" Rey turned in her seat. "Luke?"

He wasn't behind them. He was in the cargo hold, sitting in meditation-

_Rey. Concentrate on piloting. I must see the larger picture._

"Alright." She said aloud. Chewbacca rumbled in confusion.

"Luke's looking out for a way out of this mess. I think. I hope he finds it fast."

Rey initiated the first of multiple consecutive jumps, in the fleet's effort to elude the First Order.

\---

Luke did not find a solution quickly.

The First Order followed them from one location to the next as the fleet bought time through their rapid jumping. Spread out through the space around him, Luke felt the echoes of battle as the Resistance was whittled down.

His sister was clever, running a long campaign. Every maneuver had multiple purposes. Leia brought up every individual in the carriers with pilot, gunner, or mechanical expertise, and put them into the rotation. She gambled frequently, and often won.

It wasn't enough. Almost ten hours after the First Order first found them, the fleet's defenses were almost spent, and many carriers had been captured. The numbers were against them.

There was only one piece of information Luke could glean. Whatever Kylo had done before, and intended to do to Rey, he did not want Luke to find its source. His nephew had long since detected his roving. Wisps of disparaging amusement followed Luke-for as long as he steered clear of Kylo himself. Before, the Dark Jedi would have welcome the opportunity to wound him. But now-

_RageHatePossessionGETAWAY_

Seared into Luke when he got too close. Close to what was in all likelihood Kylo's means of following the fleet. No, that would be too fiercely defended.

(And he was not so prideful to think he could wrest it from Kylo.)

There was only one solution.

\---

They were moving automatically, now. The pilots flew with little finesse, operating solely on the adrenaline that wracked their nerves and set hands to shaking.

Poe's hands were steady. He wondered how they could be so steady. He was one of the best-but didn't his hands usually shake?

They would shake again, briefly, when they jumped ahead again, he knew that. Not something to think about. So few X-Wings left-

Poe circled a group of TIEs, catching them inbetween his guns and a carrier's turrets.

\---

"Get that fuel back across, _then_ worry about-"

_Leia. I believe there is one way for the Resistance to survive this._

"Hold that thought." Leia said tersely. What now?

_What._

_Kylo Ren is tracking us through a link-_

_I thought you and Rey had fixed that!_

_That-that was like an illness. Easily spread, wide-reaching, non-specific. This is a corruption, not so easily cured, even if I knew the target._

_Someone in the fleet is-what do you propose?_

_Scatter the Resistance. Give them all a location to meet up with later,_ much _later, but scatter them now._

_I can't-_

_You have to. Give them a chance at survival and freedom. Leia._

Leia bowed her head.

_So be it._

\---

Kylo raised his head, eyes staring-

\---

_You won't have all of us._

\---

Kylo laughed, and the bridge did their very best not to stare at their leader.

\---

 _I don't_ need _all of you, old man. I don't_ want _all of you. Most of your precious Resistance is in my hands already, if not littering the cosmos in pieces. I have already crippled you. And I have a gift for your apprentice that-_

\---

Luke reached forward, in that moment of distraction, and touched Rey's temple.

She slumped sideways, and he winced at Kylo's mental roar.

\---

A stormtrooper clutched at his neck, gurgling and coughing. He died a moment later.

Kylo tapped his chair in staccato rhythm.

The girl was, in every way that mattered, beyond him. His old master had thrown her into a coma, locking mind and spirit away.

A last resort. The old man was desperate. Kylo really didn't need to be quite so upset, having created such distress. It meant there was no other solution. No other way out. His enemies were in a corner.

Still, mildly disconcerting.

He would rather dwell on the scattering remnants of the Resistance-and his next destination.

"Prepare a ship for me."

\---

"-Red Squadron, on my vessel! Gold, jump with the _Edesole_ and _Fortitude_ , Black, with the _Sunloper_!"

Leia watched the ships disappear, before giving the order for her own vessel to jump.

\---

Poe leapt beside the carrier-

Away from Leia, and the Falcon-

Arriving in the Gwarm system, in time to see the same carrier begin a slow, burning descent onto the planet below.

A handful of TIEs, no more, had followed them, and landed a few lucky hits on the undefended ship. In the moments it took to fend them off, it already sank below the atmosphere, out of sight-

It wasn't sinking quickly enough to create a fatal crash, maybe-

"Keep them off the planet, and try to block their coms! I'm going after the ship!"

"Wh-Black Leader! Let me go after- _Poe!_ "

He had to rescue that ship.

\---

"How many?"

Luke eyed the Imperials circling them as Chewbacca answered.

"That's not the entire fleet-yes, I'll head up to the turret."

He couldn't feel Kylo Ren anywhere in the vicinity.

They had escaped.

\---

"I want every nook and cranny of that moon examined, top to bottom, before we land." General Organa ordered. "We may only have had a few come after us, but that doesn't make this area safe."

\---

Chewbacca roared in victory as the last TIE was blown away. They retired from their positions, taking a moment to breath.

Luke's hand lingered over Rey's head. Were they far enough away? Dare he risk it?

Dare he keep her like this, a violation of her trust?

Luke knelt, folding his hands before him, and thought.

\---

The planet was mountainous, with vast gorges and pockets of steamy moisture obscuring the ground. Poe tracked the lingering smoke trail until the vapor on his shield made pursuit impossible, He settled on one of the rocky ledges, grabbed a scanner, and opened the cockpit.

Poe could hear the noises of a wreckage, crackling and creaking. It was closer to his ship than he hoped. He inhaled the warm fog, and bellowed.

"Hello?"

No one responded, and the moisture in the air was messing with the scanner. He had to get closer.

Poe hurried over the uneven terrain, jumped down a small crevasse, and-

There it was.

He stumbled closer, over pieces of metal and-

Not people. Don't think of them as people.

Poe drew as near as he dared to the heated ruin, some parts still glowing from re-entry. His eyes burned from the smoke, and he choked when he drew in a breath to yell again.

"He-lo? Hello?"

He blinked furiously to clear his eyes, straining to see inside. Hoping-

_There isn't anyone left._

Poe's shoulders sagged. He had known. But he had hoped-

_Everyone's gone. Everyone except me._

What?

He turned around, and through the smoke and fog and tears Poe saw-

Yellow eyes.

A hand, beckoning.

"Come here, Poe."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is fucked up. You guys like fucked up, right?  
> Warning-this chapter contains nonconsensual but not overtly sexual badtiems. This may include but is not limited to-noncon cuddles. Noncon kissing. And oh-the horror-noncon bridal style carrying. If you are easily triggered, please avoid.  
> Cue my most favouritest chapter so far. Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh...  
> (Couldn't decide on chapter summary. Went with all three.)

_Further from the wreckage. Further from_ them _._

_A few steps further, a few steps more._

_Warmthsafetyhome-_

Poe blinked, one foot in the air.

He set it back down, before hissing and jumping backwards, hands flying to his blaster.

" _You!_ "

Kylo Ren stared back at him for a moment, before a grin worked its way onto his face. He was laughing by the time Poe had began shooting. Even with the Dark Jedi was practically howling, he deflected the blasts with ease, and wrenched the weapon from Poe's hand with a gesture.

What good had he thought it would do now, if it hadn't before?

And how in the galaxy did he manage to get himself into _this_ mess again?

"I thought..." Kylo gasped, and cleared his throat. "I had honestly thought this was going to be the easiest part. How silly of me, to think you would simply come when called for."

Poe ignored his ravings, of the madman, the murderer, and cast about himself, looking for something, anything, scrambling backwards to put some distance between them.

_Not further away, not again-_

Poe doubled over as the ground and sky roiled around him. What was wrong with him? Everything was muffled, shadowed-

"Nothing is wrong with you. Quite the opposite, really."

Poe stabbed at a finger at him. "Stay out of my head!" Anything, anything he could use to defend himself-

Why was he _here_?

Kylo is unmoving, save for the arms he spread wide. "No jokes? I so looked forward to-please don't try that."

Poe feinted to the right before spinning on his heels to dash away. If he could make it to the ship-

One moment, his feet were on solid ground, and the next-

Poe was turned mid-air, brought face-to-face with his tormentor. Not again-not this _again_. Capture, torture, waiting and dreading the inevitable execution-

"Oh, no. No, no." Kylo crooned and cradled his head in leather-clad hands. Why was he- "No, Poe, don't be afraid. I thought about killing you, I admit I did, but I told you before, I _will_ have this for myself." Fingers tightened around his skull. "You can remember, now."

_"Denied so much...you will not deny me."_

_Yellow eyes._

_Heat._

His vision blurred. "No." Poe choked.

"Yes. You left that room a long time ago, but I've never left you."

_A shadow, stalking him. Always in the corner of his vision. A shadow that followed him into his mind._

"I've watched over you. _Protected_ you."

_TURN, NOW!_

"Given you the greatest gift I could."

Poe jerked back. It was terrifying, to see a look of tenderness on Kylo's face.

To see it directed at him.

"I've given you a piece of myself, spun into your mind. I've a piece for another as well-but that's a story for another time." He was set down, but Kylo caged him, brought Poe into the crux of his body. It was too warm, too tight, but his mind screamed _home_ at him-

But it wasn't home-

It wasn't-

BeeBee and Leia and the people of the Resistance-

It wasn't Finn.

The shadow retreated, if only by a fraction.

Kylo stilled.

"What?" He forced Poe's eyes up to meet his. "What was that? What was that thought-ahh. Something that will need more attention later, but for now-"

Poe's head throbbed.

"I'll simply have to keep you off-balance. Not too painful, I hope." He released his grip on Poe's hair, stroking the curls. _Petting_ him. It was wrong, it was unwanted-

_Not unwanted._

"Get- _out_ -"

Kylo smiled benignly down at him. Still petting.

And Poe was leaning into the hand-like a _pet_ -

He snarled, fisting the rough clothing covering Kylo's chest. " _Stop_."

Kylo wasn't stopping. Why was he _here_ , why was he _touching_ -

Why wouldn't that haze go away, so Poe could think clearly-

"It will stop when you do. When you stop fighting."

Stop _fighting_ -

"I won't." Poe gasped. Gritted his teeth and forced himself to focus. "Whatever this, whatever trick you're pulling, I'll fight you. The Resistance-"

"May be able to cling to life for a little while longer. I'll let it have that for now, as harmless as it is. I have an apprentice to secure, the First Order to run..." Kylo's face was too close. "And a singularly pleasant distraction at my fingertips. That may struggle and fight me as much as he likes, because the end result is inevitable, and will be made all the more sweeter for that very struggle. Poe..." The words were whispered-

As if to a _lover._

"No." Poe wanted to scream, but the word barely escaped his mouth. " _No_." He wanted to thrash and kick and punch that monster in his smug face-

He wanted to bring him _closer_ , wanted to-

"Why?"

Kylo's eyes were fever-bright, a poisonous yellow, and utterly mad. "Because there are so few that are worthy in this galaxy, among so many fools and liars and _traitors_. I'm the only one that can have you." Too _close_.

"N-"

Kylo muffled his desperate rejection, sealing their lips together. And Poe thought of his dreams, and that all-pervasive heat-

As inescapable as Kylo himself. Poe sobbed into the kiss, dizzy and disoriented, as the heat and Kylo consumed him.

\---

Bliss.

Kylo sighed happily, even as Poe went limp and slumped against his chest. It was far too much for his pet. Poe still needed to absorb the change to his mind.

It didn't mean Kylo couldn't enjoy himself.

Certainly, he would save other conquests for when his partner was more lively, but this was, after all, their first kiss. He hadn't dared to claim it in the interrogation room so long ago, and had awaited this moment patiently.

And oh-

That first moment of stiff disbelief, melting into horrified submission-softened lips on a gasping mouth, a trace of salt from his tears-

Glorious.

He nibbled on those plump lips, swept the slackened mouth thoroughly, tilting Poe's head this way and that to appease his whims.

The dreams, however pleasant, couldn't compare to this,  _his_ Poe, in the flesh and in his grasp.

Finally, Kylo released his hold, breathing and releasing a heavy sigh of contentment. Even unconscious, his pet's face was flushed pleasingly. Tendrils of the Force told Kylo that the net was flexing and weaving ever-deeper. The first few days were bound to be troublesome, before it was fitted to him. But it _would_ fit-

What if it didn't? Kylo shook himself, trying to rid the thought-but he had chosen Poe for more than his beauty. What if he brought his strength to bear, and hurt himself?

No. He wouldn't let that happen. He had defended his pet successfully so far, and would continue to do so. From anything and everything.

Soon, he would do the same for the girl as well.

As long as Kylo was vigiliant, there was nothing to fear. All was shifted in his favour.

He brushed against Poe's lips a second time, lingering for only a moment.

Later. Much, much more, but later. Kylo lifted his prize with ease. He turned away from the still-burning remains, his lip curling at the blackened bodies.

Fools. He would see them all burn the same way.

Perhaps, one day soon, his pet would watch with him.

He'd better destroy that X-Wing on his way off-planet. Ensure that no one came looking for Poe. But even if any of the Resistance survived to see Poe Dameron again, he wouldn't be man they remembered. He would be _better_.

_His._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, all that Darkpilot stuff is boring, right? I mean, where's the Hux love? Which we all know translates into Hux suffering. For those curious on what he's is up to, I've put a wee drabble up from the good general's POV after he toddles off the bridge in Chapter 17. There may or may not be bunnies involved.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary, summary, let's see...  
> ...am I forgetting something? Someone? Is there someone else in this story that could be suffering just a little bit more than they already are?  
> What's much worse than being left for dead? Why, finding out you're utterly alone without knowing the fate of the person you love, of course. No easy way out for you, sirrah.  
> Wrote at midnight. Prepare for inevitable errors.

 

Too cold.

He doesn't know how long he's been floating in this cold, grey void, but the sudden sensation of warmth across his brow brings him back to himself. Slowly, he registers distant pain, the feel of metal below his body, and that welcome heat wiping his face. The feeling (a hand, he thinks) gives him some way to mark time again.

It comes and goes, that hand, wiping cool sweat from his face. He counts six times.

There was nothing else to do.

\---

Eventually, sound pierces that void, as a voice accompanies the hand. It is soft and lilting (a young woman?) and soothing.

He listens, and misses it when it leaves.

\---

Something burns his nose, as smell returns to him. It is acrid and sharp, and brings his sense of taste with it as bitterness floods his mouth.

\---

The hand still comes and goes, but this- _thing_ has been persisting for-for a while. He thinks. An insistent bumping, not gentle at all, disturbing his rest and reminding him of his sore body.

He doesn't like it. It doesn't _stop_. He tries to retreat back to the void, but he feels the impact and hears the _clang_ of metal-on-metal and smells rust and oil and grease. The void eludes him.

Finally, he gives up escaping, accepting the stiff neck and gritty eyes as his own, turning creakily and squinting them open-

The world is a grey smear, not comforting and amorphous like the void, but confusing and bright. Grey lines, grey streaks-

Save for one smudge of colour. He raises a hand (grey again, dirty grey) and drops it on the smudge.

The bumping stops.

It starts again when he closes his eyes, so he keeps them open. Raising his hand and dropping, over and over, to keep that annoying smudge from bothering him.

\---

"-awake! Or-is he? I don't-sir? Sir, can you hear me?"

Another smudge. A very tall smudge.

"His eyes aren't focusing properly-but his motor skills are better than we thought they would be-Sir? Can you look at me?"

He _could_ , but there wasn't much to look at.

The smudge was talking to-itself? Herself? "No, I don't think so. We're almost out of medical supplies. I've a few patients still on the brink, and their medication wouldn't help here anyway. It's going to have to be a case of waiting and watching. I'm sorry. I'll get back to you as soon as I've got confirmation-yes, anything to help."

And then the tall smudge left. If it wanted to help, it could've taken the annoying smudge with it.

\---

He discovers that his hand is not, in fact, dirty grey. It is only covered in dirty grey, and he amuses himself by peeling it away. When he is done, he flexes and bends his arms, marveling at the freedom of movement. The annoying smudge beeps in approval. He grins at it.

Maybe not so annoying.

\---

After one of the brief periods the smudge allows him to close his eyes, he opens them to find the smudge not so smudgy. The area around him takes shape, a dimension of depth and clarity.

He is in a hold. In a ship, on a cot, and there is a droid next to that cot.

His torso is in bandages, his arms are covered with mostly healed burns and scrapes, and his legs barely respond to command.

But everything is _clear_. He isn't trapped in that half-awake state anymore, that lassitude that had seemed agreeable, but looking back was _terrible_ , frozen and unable to speak or move-

Finn smiled in relief, before he remembered-

\---

_"The First Order is in orbit! Prepare for evacuation!"_

_Heavy dread settling in his chest._

_"Go find Isul'Aw. Stick to protocols."_

_Crowded halls and blaring sirens._

_"Oh, I need watching? Remind me which person in this relationship has poorer eating and sleeping habits?"_

_Trips, back and forth between the medbay and hangar, running supplies and patients to ships, one moment guiding a floating bed and the next-_

_Ships in pieces. The hangar collapsing. BB beside him, urging him up, through the haze and fire, past all the people-_

_The people-_

_The patient. He's still on the bed, still unmoving, the same as all the people around him, as silent and as-_

_His responsibility. He has to save him._

_He moves slowly, slowly, more so every second, until he can't move anymore, can't stand anymore, and everything recedes._

_His next thought is bewilderment when a face appears above his, mouth moving but no sound emerging._ _He can't hear anything. He is lifted, and carried, and-_

_The void. There is nothing there-_

_"Go find Isul'Aw. Stick to protocols."_

_No warmth-_

_"You stay safe, I'll stay safe, and we'll meet up on the next planet."_

_No colour-_

_"Kiss me like that when I land, okay?"_

_No-_

\---

"Poe." His voice rasps from a dry throat. BB perks up, warbling and bumping against his cot.

Finn blinked down at the droid. "Beebee-you-"

The orange smudge-he hadn't recognized it. Just how out of it had he been? With some difficulty, Finn maneuvered his legs over the side, breathing heavily by the time his feet touched the ground.

"Oh! You're up-ah, don't, don't try to actually _get_ up, though-"

Finn turned to see the speaker, a young Twi'lek hurrying to kneel beside him.

"Hello, sir, my name is Pyrin. I've been looking after you-all of the injured on board. Would you follow my finger, please? I don't have much equipment, so I'm doing rudimentary diagnostics-" He obeyed, allowing her to peer at his eyes and poke at his arms. "-thank you! You look better than you did, and much better than the other folks that were as bad as you."

Did he know her? He was pretty sure he didn't-but if he hadn't recognized BB- "Er, nice to meet you, Pyrin, but who-that is, I don't think I've seen you in the medbay-"

"Oh!" She leaned back. "Are you a medical personal? A trained one?"

"Well, I'm a beginner, but yes-"

"Thank goodness." The Twi-lek grasped his arm. "I've been doing the best I can, working with one of the actual doctors over the com, but there's only so much someone untrained can do. You can-when you're better, can you help me?"

"Me? I-" Finn leaned back, overwhelmed. "I-I would-I _will_ help, but-I _just_ woke up, lady, I'm not trying to be rude, but-"

"No, no, I'm sorry." Pyrin shook her head. "That was too much to start with. It's been...unpleasant, these past few weeks, and I-"

Weeks?

_Weeks?_

"Pyrin." He said, and she fell silent, looking startled. "Pyrin, the last thing I remember is the First Order attacking our base and getting blown up."

Pyrin gaped at him. "Oh. _Oh._ That-you've-sir, you've been unconscious for around twenty days."

He had been on this ship, unconscious, for twenty days.

Where was everyone else?

"Please. Tell me everything you know."

\---

Finn ran his hands over the com. It was bulky and cracked in places, a testament to its age.

It was all the crew had. Like everything on board, it was well-worn and barely serviceable. Finn dug a finger nail into one of the cracks, traced the chipped glass, fiddled with the knobs.

Their ship was alone. It had gone from location to location, never settling in one place for too long. After the first planet, where the two accompanying ships had met their end in Imperial gunfire, the crew was too paranoid to remain longer than it took to refuel.

Once every few days, Pyrin would turn on the subspace receiver, to risk communication with a distant Resistance vessel. Finn had been relieved beyond words to hear Isul'Aw was the aforementioned doctor. It was something, something in all this-

Finn shifted impatiently. Where _was_ she? Wasn't it past time for her to call? He needed to talk to her, he needed to know more.

(Where was he-)

He couldn't sit still. He couldn't calm himself. He wondered, fingers tightening around the plasteel, if there was anything he could have done. If Finn had been conscious, could he have made a difference?

And then he laughed at himself, because that was stupid. Finn couldn't have done anything. The _fleet_ couldn't do anything.

He couldn't even rescue a single person, the one patient under his charge. When Pyrin and others had come across them, BB leading the way and him on the floor next to the floating bed, they hadn't bothered to even take the cot with him. Dead weight and all that.

The man had probably died in the hangar from the explosion, long before Finn collapsed in the hall. Pyrin had assured him that was the case.

If he couldn't rescue one man-

(Where was _Poe-_ )

The com crackled, and a familiar voice came through. He clicked a button, holding it to his mouth.

"Isul'Aw? Hello? This is Finn, on the ship _Mairess_."

"Finn? Finn, you're alive! I thought it might be you, by Pyrin's description, but I hadn't dared to hope-how are you? Are you fully recovered?"

"Recovered enough. What _happened?_ "

Her voice lowered, laced with exhaustion and sorrow. "We lost. They struck too quickly, too precisely, and didn't stop until we had dispersed ourselves. And now we are picked off as we try to survive day to day. General Organa does what she can from a distance. It is a great risk to merely contact each other, but anyone that doesn't-if a ship goes for more than a week without contact, we inevitably hear about its demise by the Empire."

"General Organa-she's still fighting, right?" Finn asked. Priorities, important things to know, he couldn't just-

"Yes...she is, she's trying. She-"

"And-and she's not alone, right?"

"No, there were several generals and governors to escape, and her brother is never too far-"

"But what about-" Finn burst out. "I'm sorry, Isul'Aw, but what about Poe? Captain Poe Dameron?"

She was silent for too long, and he _knew_ , and he didn't want her to speak anymore, he didn't want her to say-

"...I'm sorry, Finn. There were only two survivors from his squadron, and they confirmed-"

Finn hurled the com at the wall, and screamed.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some may argue that, being in a foreign area, I should spend my time exploring and bothering the locales. But gosh darn it all, there have been some absolutely lovely reviews delivered to my inbox recently I simply cannot ignore. This is for you, my lovely friends, typed painstakingly on my ipod. So yes. Errors.  
> Anywho. Did someone order deep, thought provoking dialogue and political debate? Too bad. Not as long as I'd like, just something to tide us all over. Read the tags.

 

"-no further word since then, I believe that particular group has fled to-"

"I am not interested in where you  _believe_ the vessel has gone." Kylo cut through the aide's nervous babbling. "I am interested in facts, and proof of the complete destruction of the Resistance. Preferably through charred corpses and my dear mother in a cell." Leather gloves creaked as he flexed his hands. The aide gulped. "How fortunate for you that I am feeling charitable. I am granting you the boon of one week. Use it wisely."

"Yes, I will-thank you, Lord Ren."

Kylo eyed the man's cringing back as he fled. He might produce results. He might not. Kylo didn't care either way. But as the ship in question carried no one of grave importance, and as he would rather not have blood staining his clothes at the moment, well...

Kylo came a door identical to any other, save for a lack of any panel that could open it from the outside. A Force command had it sliding open, and a wave of moist heat rolled out. 

He stepped through, and met Poe's startled gaze. The pilot froze at the sight of him. His hair was damp, and Kylo watched droplets of water fall from flattened curls to pool in Poe's clavicle. Kylo stepped forward, raising a hand-

Poe closed his eyes at Kylo's touch. Good. His eyes were still too glazed, too distant. Kylo had to keep a steady grip for now, but he detested the effects it had-

Still. Progress. One month of progress, one month of combing space for the leftovers, one month of fruitlessly seeking  _his apprentice-_

One month of alternating boredom and frustration and  _this._ And even with all the rest,  _this_ was worth waving the fools away.  _This_ was worth all the frustration in the galaxy. Kylo had made progress, and there was still satisfaction to be had in the incomplete project. 

Poe's cheek nestled in his palm. His face calm. With those brown windows closed, the unsettled state of the mind behind them hidden-

The very picture of a contented man, welcoming his lover home.

The very picture of a loyal pet, waiting for his master's command.

Kylo licked his lips. A great deal of satisfaction to be had indeed. Poe's mouth was as sweet the second time as it was the first. And the third, and the tenth, and the hundreth-Kylo had dedicated a great deal of time to this. One hand still cradling Poe's face, another curled around his waist, Kylo licked his way into Poe's mouth and smiled at that taste.

Sweet. So sweet.

His minstrations had Poe humming. He knew how to please his lover. (Better than anyone else. He spent a month digging, looking, learning. He _knew_ Poe. Better than  _anyone.)_ Yes, Kylo knew how to please. And how to  _take._

Poe's hands scrabbled for a hold as Kylo tightened his grip. Kylo slowly, easily bent him back as he littered golden skin with fierce and biting kisses. His pet squirmed, movement for the sake of movement rather than any real attempt at escape. And as he squirmed-

Kylo hissed. He had already decided what he wanted today, as tempting as it was to simply let Poe rut against him until they were both-no, he wanted something else. 

He reached for the net. Plucked a strand, watched it reverbrate between them.

Poe shuddered.

His pet knew this feeling well. Duality, in a sense. 

He knew what to do. 

His sweet, beautiful pet knelt with his eyes still closed. His hands worked automatically, and in a matter of moments, Kylo was bared and Poe's lips were touching the head of his cock. 

They groaned at the feeling.

A clever tongue licked its way down to the base, bathing the shaft in spit and drops gathered from the tip. He mouthed his way back up. Kylo watched Poe's hips buck at the phantom sensations. Only for a moment, before Poe swallowed him down and Kylo's head fell back with his thoughts returning to his own pleasure.

Ah,  _this._

Poe held for a moment. Throat gulping and flexing around him. Then he withdrew. Swallowed him again. Began a steady rhythym. Kylo murmured praise. Strummed and stirred his mind for the pleasure. Gripped his hair. 

Thrust into that sweet, sweet mouth. 

He lost hold of that strand, as his hips jerked erratically and Poe began to gag. But it was fine, they were already-

Kylo gasped and shook and emptied himself down Poe's throat. 

He breathed. 

For a moment, all the galaxy was still, and no antagonist intruded on his peace. 

He breathed, returning to himself, looking to the slumped figure at his feet.  With glistening lips and blank eyes, Poe stared back. Kylo could see a wet stain between his legs. Keeping the empty gaze, Kylo brushed a thumb across Poe's bottom lip. Brought it up to his face and considered it, before sucking the digit clean. 

A flicker.

Progress. Kylo urged Poe to his feet, herding him to their bed. His pet curled into his embrace and immediately fell asleep. They had come so far.

He had  _this._

He would have more. 

Kylo slept, and dreamt of bright eyes and a glowing face that lit up for him, and him alone. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUP GUYS. I'm back! From outer space. Well, Europe, anyway. Here to dump my plot-heavy porn on you folks. Bwa. Ha. ha.  
> Summary! Let's see. Pretty plot heavy, here. A peek in with our duo at the First Order base. A peek at Finn, and some updates with what's been going down in the universe since they got squished. Also, previous five-some odd chapters are neatened up a whee. Some smoothing.  
> One more thing. SQUIIIIISH. I missed this! So happy to be hammering the keyboard again.

 

Pyrin drew in a slow breath, and opened the door.

Finn looked up from a datapad he was reading. "Are we landing soon?"

"Yes. Docking procedure in ten. Will you be ready?"

"Give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the hold." He glanced back down, the datapad throwing blue shadows across his face.

Pyrin waited, but he didn't say anything else. She slipped quietly from the dark room.

\---

The bed shifted. Poe opened his eyes, watching the man beside him rise to dress for the day.

The man, tall and pale with dark rings of hair framing his face, was deep in thought. Poe knew the exact shade of his eyes, every blemish and scar that littered his body, the scattering of moles that decorated his inner thigh. He knew the mind behind the glacial expression. He knew what the man was thinking. Not exact thoughts, no, but the direction and shape and emotion of the thought-Poe knew those.

And there was something wrong with that.

Poe wasn't Force Sensitive. He couldn't direct objects, didn't have the innate grace to wield a lightsaber, and never knew what another was thinking just by _reaching_ -

But-he could. It didn't make sense.

There were many things that didn't make sense to Poe. But trying to think about them-

_Pain._

The man paused in the act of lacing his boots. He knelt over the bed, and Poe felt his _-_

_FrustrationResolveDevotion_

Before the pain was swept away. A warm hand touched his face briefly, before the man stood.

(Warm hands. Gentle care. He knew what they felt like. Dark-no, pale fingers, soothing his hurt.)

The pain exhausted Poe. He pushed it away, again and again, and everything that caused it, as deeply as he could into the recesses of his mind. Poe absentmindedly pulled a sheet up to cover his bare form. He watched the man finish his preparations, knowing every movement and gesture by heart.

He would forget to push it away, sooner or later. The pain would return. But Poe knew, as he watched the man depart the room, so would Kylo.

\---

The crew of the _Mairess_ walked cautiously through a thick crowd of aliens in an oddly lit room. Everyone wore a tight-fitting mask over their mouths and noses.

"Is this safe?" One man muttered in a muffled voice.

"No more dangerous than lingering in occupied space." Pyrin patted him on the back.

They passed room after room filled with increasingly odd occupants. None spared them a second look. Pyrin led them to a sealed door, tapping a code on the pad before ushering them inside.

Inside, the purple-and-red lighting had been swapped for a simple yellow, and the walls a utilitarian white. Finn blinked at the sudden change.

"Finn."

He turned at the sound of the familiar voice, rumbling and deep. The Ithorian doctor, looking to have aged a decade in the last few months, gave him her species' version of a smile.

"Isul'aw." Finn unhooked the apparatus from his face, and stepped forward to accept her embrace. She gripped him for a moment before leaning back to inspect him.

"You received my last package?"

Finn nodded. "I've been studying."

Isul'Aw ran her damp hands over his arms. She raised one to stare at critically. "Heavily scarred. Why-" She shook her head. "I am silly. Of course there wasn't enough bacta. There is never enough of anything, these days. Full motor function?"

"Yeah, this doesn't run deeper than the dermis. Some numb patches, that's all."

"Hm. As best as can be hoped for. Come. You were the last to arrive. We are starting."

Two semi-circle tables dominated the room, nearly every chair around them occupied. Finn claimed the seat next to Pyrin, Isul-Aw seating herself on his right. He scanned the room. There were many faces he hadn't seen in months, and a few he didn't recognize. Among the unknown was a twitchy Rodian, an angry looking woman, and a man in the corner with his head perched on a fist, deep in thought.

An old man stood. Finn knew him vaguely to be an advisor to the leaders and generals of the Resistance. "Welcome, my friends. It's good to see so many have come. With us, we have captains, covert agents, and representatives of the leaders and various operations of the Resistance. It is our hope that this will be the first of many, to renew our bonds of fellowship that once made us strong." He took a deep breath. "There is much to discuss. Let us begin."

\---

Kylo folded his hands, eyeing the line of numbers. "If you carefully ration the allotted resources, we will have enough for each colony. Continue as scheduled. I want a daily report."

"Yes, my Lord!" The woman saluted smartly. He would have to remember this lieutenant and her crew. They had served well, efficient to the man. A good example for those...less impressive.

Kylo waved her away. "Admiral. Has the tertiary fleet returned?"

"Aye, sir. There were heavy losses in the second squadron, but the mission was a success. The moon has been subdued."

"Very well. Give the order for base construction. Skeleton crew only, until our resources are replenished by the finished colonies."

Kylo released a sigh as the man strode away, barking orders. He looked out over the viewing platform at the busy deck below. There were operations to establish. Fleets to replenish. Satisfaction curled in his gut. A common feeling, these days.

Much done. Much to do. All the pieces, moving in his design.

"Lord Ren! An operative in hangar eight, with important news-"

Kylo rose. Much to do.

\---

"Captain Glys." The man in the corner raised his head in acknowledgement. "You've stopped your shipments to our people on Yavin Four?"

The captain nodded. "Yes. I did." He waited for the cries of outrage to quiet. "I stopped, because they weren't necessary. There is no one starving on that planet."

Isul'Aw frowned. "That doesn't correlate with my data. Yavin Four has been a victim of wars and starvation for decades-"

"Not anymore." Captain Glys refuted. "After re-establishing their base two months ago, the First Order began sending relief aid, in addition to the mass employment taking place. The general population is fairing well with the new support."

"I do not mean to cause offense, Captain, but the lines of supply aren't strictly for supply. They are for _this_ purpose as well." Isul"Aw gestured to the room at large. "They are for the maintenance of our connection, to each other and the galaxy. How can we ask people to stand with us if they do not know we are still here?"

"Begging your pardon, ma'am." He tipped his head in a respectful nod. "I do see your point. But I'm asking you to see mine. I've been visiting Yavin for decades. They've never declared for or against us. Now? Bellies full and children safe for the first time in generations? Their loyalty is assured, and it isn't to us. I go there, I sign my crew's death warrant."

"And-our people?" The old advisor asked.

Captain Glys shook his head. "I'm not sure they are our people anymore."

Silence reigned for several minutes.

One woman cleared her throat. "This isn't an isolated problem. The First Order has stabilized in a big way. There are planets and moons falling in line, not out of fear, but necessity. With the way trade is going, there isn't any choice. Freights won't land on dangerous planets, and the First Order won't help anyone they think might be sheltering us. Certainly, there are still battles, or rather, massacres, but the Order is being very careful not to endanger civilians. Those factors, added to their propaganda...it's a devastating tactic."

Groups muttered amongst themselves. Finn watched the advisor fidget for a moment.

"Er-I believe it best-we shall stop for a short recess-yes, please return in a few minutes, so we may continue..."

"He shouldn't have done that." Finn said in an undertone. Pyrin jumped. It had been the first time he spoke since the conference began.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because," Isul'Aw hissed. "He has done so on the heels of a greatly dispiriting observation. How many will take the opportunity to leave now, rather than remain to hear more of our impending doom?" She snorted. "Unintelligent human."

"Oh." Pyrin looked back and forth between the two of them, obviously expecting more. But Isul'Aw was busy scowling, and Finn had already said his piece. She settled back in her chair uneasily, eyes darting to each person that stood and walked out the door.

\---

Kylo walked down the long hallway leading to the hangar. After he was finished with this operative, it wouldn't be overly neglectful to have a brief visit with Poe. The pain from their bond was far from uncommon, but Kylo didn't like it. And he refused to become accustomed to it. Once he derived the correct alignment, it would be gone forever.

He turned the corner, debating with himself how quickly he could dismiss this-

Kylo stopped. Not far from where he stood, a man was wringing his hands, surrounded by confused and annoyed security. He knew this man.

Said man squeaked as he approached, boots rapping on the floor, marching past the guards that flowed to either side of him. He continued right up to the man, invading his space as he stopped spare inches from a terrified face.

"You." He spoke in a quiet, steady tone. "Are a corporal. Assigned to hunting fugitive Resistance members. When you disappeared from your post, I assumed it was because you failed yet again in the very. Simple. Task. I gave you, and you decided to flee rather than face me. And now here you stand, having apparently just returned to this vessel, and given the codes of a covert operative in order to board it. You have one chance, to _concisely_ and _quickly_ relay your exact actions since your departure, before I rip the details from your worthless skull."

The man jerked, shaking terribly. What little he managed to issue was not intelligible. So be it. Kylo raised a hand-

Wait.

There was something, something flicking at his awareness-

What was that?

Kylo twisted his head sharply to the side. His eyes stared at the wall, not seeing it all, instead seeing-

\---

Poe turned restlessly. He had exercised, bathed, eaten. Nothing worked. Nothing could keep these thoughts at bay for long, and here they were again, as he twisted in agitated patterns as pain and memories plagued him.

(Fingers linked. Comfort offered.

First night sharing a bed. So tired.

Eyes meeting. The corners of his mouth tilting up-

Whose eyes? Whose mouth?)

There was too much. There wasn't enough. Poe was tired of these disjointed and incomplete images taunting him. Where was-

The door slid open. Poe looked up.

"Captain Dameron. If you could accompany me. Quickly, please."

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Whelp. Mind the tags, people.  
> (Awfully troublesome when someone ELSE does the stealing away, isn't it Kylo?)  
> In case I've made this a wee too messy, thoughts in parenthesis are always half-thoughts, more subconscious, whether because they're buried, or foundational, or created by someone else.  
> Also, I continue to be a dramabug. Points to people who get the reference. Poe continues to suffer. And if you're sick of that, hoo boy are you in the wrong place. A shorter one than the last, alas, to fit the pacing of the story.

 

Kylo spun on his heels. He turned back around the corner. Up the ramp.

Behind him, the corporal hung suspended in the air. His thoughts were as disjointed as his speech. _He_ didn't know what was going on, either.

Without realizing it, Kylo broke into a run. Men and women leapt to the side as he barreled past. But none of them mattered.

_Someone had entered his room._

\---

The captain of the _Mairess_ slipped back into the conference room, crouching between Finn and Pyrin. He shook Finn gently to get his attention.

"A fair number of the crew are getting antsy. We might have to duck out soon." He shook his head. "I'd stick it out if it were anyone else, but...I don't think this fellow's going to get much done."

Isul'Aw rumbled in disapproval. "Disappointing. But understandable."

The captain shrugged, and went to his seat. Finn noted dwindling numbers as the frail advisor called for attention a second time.

"Alright-yes, thank you-" He accepted a comlink, holding it up the room to see. "We have managed to establish a line of communication, with one of our leaders...hopefully, they will respond soon, perhaps we can have more clarity on the-on the current operations the Resistance is, establishing, yes, you there..."

Following his announcement, whisperings punctuated the proceedings.

"One of our leaders, he says, _one of our leaders_ -"

"...can't be either of them, they both died in the initial attack-"

"Have your mask handy, I'm not risking another ten minutes."

"Was this really worth running that blockade-"

Out of the corner of his eye, Finn saw Isul'Aw fold her hands in front of her face, hiding her growing frustration from all but him.

"I shall stay as long as it takes, if only to learn which was it that sent this man in their stead." She growled.

Finn considered, and then nodded in agreement. "And maybe we'll finally be able to get something accomplished here." He offered.

"Hmph. Depends on whom it turns out to be."

\---

Poe stumbled after the man, feet tangling as he struggled to steady himself. His head was spinning, pulsing with increasing strength the further he got from the room. Did he know this man? He thought he did-he wouldn't have left if-

(But why leave the room-)

No, he knew this man, he was sure of it. From somewhere...and there was something wrong, in that room and in his head, Poe knew that too, he had been there for-how long?

(But Kylo wouldn't know where to find him-

Flickers. Shadows. He always found-)

Poe gasped as the throbbing increased. His vision whitened, and he lost his fight with gravity. Through the haze and the fingers clutched around his head, he saw the man's head dart to and fro, before hurrying back to him. A hand seized his wrist, and Poe was dragged up from the ground and down the hall. The man's panic showed in his white face and tense shoulders and vise-like grip.

Focus. Not on Kyl- _pain_ -something else, something else-this man had come for him, specifically, hadn't he? He knew his name. He knew where he had been. (He knew Poe was a captain-)And he was afraid. He wanted to escape. Wasn't that a good thing?

Wasn't it?

\---

Running. Running. Faster.

Back in the hangar bay, where he hung in front of his wide-eyed peers, the corporal gurgled as Kylo rifled through his head. Nothing, nothing, there had to be something-

_A datapad, a set of commands. A threat, and a bribe._

Someone had wanted Kylo away from his quarters.

\---

Rage.

But Poe wasn't angry-who had said-

Don't _do that again._

That-that wasn't from-it hadn't happened just now-a memory? What-when-

Focus. He could do that, one foot in front of the other, following the man, without falling into the debilitating spiral of-

Focus.

\---

"You _must_ be joking!"

Finn jerked at the loud statement. He had been drifting, after most everyone had starting ignoring the old man in favour of separate conversations. Now, several people were on their feet, glaring at each other, while the advisor looked on helplessly.

The captain made his way back over. "Time to go." He muttered. Finn ignored him.

"Finn. That lot over there is getting more wound up by the minute. When, not if, they have a go at it we're going to have attention. We have to leave, now."

"Isul'Aw. Is there room on your ship?" Finn asked.

The captain made a sound of disgust. He was a decent man, and had given him a place to recover, but Finn couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it.

The doctor gave him a hard look before nodding. "Yes."

"Er-for two?" Pyrin piped up, glancing nervously at the captain.

The captain threw his hands up in defeat as Pyrin gave him an apologetic look. Finn couldn't bring himself to be upset about that, either.

\---

The door to his room slammed open. A glance around confirmed Kylo's suspicions.

Poe was gone.

For a moment, he couldn't move. Couldn't breathe, so overwhelming was his rage at the realization _someone had taken him._ Furniture splintered. Cracks formed in the walls. Dozens of personal throughout the station cried out as ripples of Force passed through them, a silent search for Poe and the person that took him.

Who.

_Who._

\---

Their captain was gone, along with a dozen others. Ex-captain, now. The group he had warned Finn about were growing steadily louder, and Pyrin looked like she was already regretting her choice to stay. Finn frowned. After a moment, he turned to Isul'Aw.

"It was pretty nice, that the Hutt running this place let us hold this meeting." He said, projecting his voice. "And without a price-I didn't think those slugs were generous with anyone."

She tilted her head in confusion, but humoured him. "Yes, quite unusual. I believe it may their way of hedging their bets, or perhaps having a quiet laugh at the First Order. They have long memories, and it wasn't so long ago profits were poor as a result of their blockades." A few people fell silent, curious.

Good.

"That might be it." Finn said agreeably. "Course, I bet that generosity would disappear quickly if the Order caught wind of us." He turned, catching the gaze of the main instigator head-on. "Between handing us over for a reward, or being blasted out of space for harbouring fugitives-easy choice, for a Hutt."

His words carried. Anxious murmurs followed. The twitchy Rodian that had been spurring tempers subsided, and his comrades followed suite. He kept his beady eyes fixed on Finn, head tilted in consideration.

\---

Focus. Focus-

He didn't recognize these halls. Where-were they on a new base? He didn't remember leaving-

"Here!" The man hissed. He started towards a door, only to swear and yank Poe back as a pair of stormtroopers hurried past. Poe's hand was starting to go numb. His head-

_Where are you?_

"Here." Poe mumbled, barely noticing the hand clapped over his mouth. Shadows. Yellow eyes. Where was-

\---

_Here._

There. A glimmer. An _answer._

Kylo turned abruptly, and followed the trail.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explaining, because I worry about the clarity of my work. Finn is not super chipper, nor super talkative, because you tend to get that way when you think your best friend/lover is space dust. Drained. Yup. So. Quiet Finn for a bit. Don't worry, he gets better...sort of.  
> Is Hutt-bashing a tag? I might be guilty of it. As always, will tweak errors later.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags.

 

The corridor was clear.

Poe's companion took his hand away with a warning. "Keep quiet!" He crept across the hall, fumbling at the pad on the wall.

Quiet. Still. Focus. Someone was with him. (Who?) Someone was getting him out. He had to be quiet, and still, so they could help. Poe had...people, somewhere. There were others, he didn't know their faces or names, but there were others. He knew it. He knew them. He just couldn't remember who.

(Couldn't remember why they weren't _there_.)

They were important. To the universe. To him.

(But was _he_ important to them-)

And there was someone that could fix this.  _Jed-_

"Hurry!"

Poe started in frustration. He almost had-something. But the man was gesturing furiously, waving him forward. He hurried over, stopping just short of the door.

Weren't they trying to escape? He thought the man was leading him to an escape pod, or the docking bay-

_Do you know how to fly these things?_

But this was neither. Poe was looking at a room, the only entrance and exit being the one he stood by. He could hear beeping-

The man grabbed his arm for the second time that night, and hauled him past the threshold. Poe stared at the expectant face for a moment, uncomprehending, before-

An eruption. It was pain, it was chaos, and it drove Poe to his knees and tore a scream from his throat.

_Agony_

\---

Gone.

The connection was just- _gone_. Kylo kept moving towards where he had last felt it, but how was he going to find-

A horrible noise rent the air.

Down the hall, a corporal that had just started towards the sound found himself flying backwards, coming to a stop beside Kylo.

"Clear this area." He whispered. "Tell all personal to leave immediately."

Released, the corporal backpedaled away, scrambling to escape down the corridor. Other attendants caught sight of their leader, and followed.

The sound hadn't been distant. Kylo drew his lightsaber.

\---

_Arriving too early only name they ever rest day is that really surprising injured will act in tandem out for almost three weeks engage the command ship_

Poe fell forward onto his palms, spewing the contents of his stomach across the floor. The man kneeled beside him. He was talking, but Poe could barely hear the words. "It's terrible, isn't it? The first few minutes can destroy you, but surpass those-well, you might just keep your sanity." He tapped his temple.

_A cheering crowd dark room thundering clouds in a grey atmosphere a tired woman hands clenching around controls an arm around him an empty bed a shadow_

"Unfortunately, there isn't any safe way to do this."

_Climbing the ladder strapping in joking hoping despairing climbing the ladder strapping in joking hoping despairing climbing the ladder strapping in joking hoping despairing_

Poe's arms wobbled as he struggled to rise. A hand slipped in the brown puddle and he fell to his side. "No, don't try to rise yet. I was told you might take a while. You've been under Ren's influence for months. I'm rather surprised he didn't manage to complete the process."

_Mine mine a voice chanting desperate and longing and alone in the dark reaching and clutching and bearing him down shadows trapping and cradling and clinging_

"I-" The word caught in his throat as Poe's muscles spasmed again.

  _A man in a holovid all wrath and furious pride shouting his triumph to the skies_

Poe coughed, and tried again. "I-know-I _remember_ you." Too many faces-

_Copilots he flew with leaders he followed comrades fighting friends laughing_

But only one in front of him, and Poe was sure, he knew this face.

The man smiled. "Yes, Captain, I remember you too."

\---

He was behind that door, Kylo was sure of it. He had to be. He raced forward, slamming the panel-

There. The panic fled from Kylo's mind. Poe was slumped sideways on the ground, shaking and distraught but _alive_ , and-

-and still gone, his presence nowhere to be found. It didn't make sense, he was right _there_ , but Kylo could neither sense him nor touch his mind. Poe jerked his head up at the sound of the door, unfocused eyes slipping right past him. Kylo didn't understand, but he was going to fix this. And destroy whomever caused it. He stepped forward, reaching out-

" _Don't_ -" Poe choked.

WHAM

Kylo spun from the blow, a direct strike on the base of his skull. The lightsaber went flying from his grip. He managed to keep his feet as the door slid shut and clicked. Blinking away swathes of red, Kylo opened his eyes in time for the second blow, as the butt of a rifle came down on his left temple.

"Don't- _stop_ -"

Kylo fell to one knee. He tasted blood, and his eyesight dimmed. One hand flattened in an instinctive gesture, and he thrust the palm away from himself, towards his attacker.

Nothing.

His attacker laughed.

"That isn't going to work, _Lord Ren._ "

Kylo shook the shadows from his eyes. He squinted, and a face swam into view.

"How..."

His ex-general laughed at him. "Don't you recognize your own plan of attack, you fool?" Hux sneered. "I admit, there are some key differences, but Lord Snoke thought some adjustments were in order."

"...impossible." Kylo ground out. "I-you killed him. You were gone. The reports-" He forced himself upright.

Hux casually kicked his legs out from under him, and Kylo hit the floor with a grunt. "Reports, easily fixed to say what we wanted them to say. You should know better. We were sure you _did_ know better, after executing such an excellent plan to rid yourself of both of us. Snoke was sure you would come looking..." He glanced to the other occupant of the room. "We've been feeling very grateful towards your distraction. Snoke warned you."

Bastard. Kylo reached again, but the Force was beyond him. He could almost _feel_ it trickling away like water between loose fingers. But he couldn't reach it, without which his clarity and focus and _power_ was gone, and Kylo found himself defenseless as a leg lashed out to catch him in the chest.

The Force-dampeners. One in each corner. If he could-

Hux crouched before him, tilting his head with the barrel of his blaster. His lips stretched widely to form a ghastly grin. "Yes, I believe we have the good Captain to thank for our good fortune. And I have _you_ to thank for the last months. I begged Lord Snoke to give me this." The barrel cracked across his throat. Kylo clutched it, wheezing. He kept his eyes down. "If anyone can understand your shock...well. Imagine mine, when I walked through those doors, and shot my leader point blank...and what I saw when I came to my senses some time later." From the look in his eyes, Kylo doubted the man had ever fully returned. "Snoke survived. I shot him three times, and he lived. Do you know what that looks like? Can you imagine his wrath?" Hux raised his shaking hands to Kylo's level, laughing again.

Kylo shoved him back in an inelegant move that propelled him to the nearest suppression unit. He scrabbled at it, wrenching it from the wall and the powering cables. It clattered to the floor. Kylo turned-

And was tackled to the floor. Hux held him, screamed incoherently, raining blows down with his fists.

\---

_Sights on the deck deserve it as much we don't have a choice you did when are they arriving no survivors I WILL HAVE THIS_

The man was beating Kylo. His head whipped side to side, and blood was spotting his face and the floor and the fists that delivered blow after blow.

"Don't..."

(Why not? Who was Kylo to him?)

_Blood and screaming in a smoky building silent fiery explosions endless battles in space_

So many dead. He couldn't remember all of them. (Hadn't Kylo-didn't he-) How many had he lost?

_I'm sorry so sorry he was small and she was hurting and they were the same everyone gone_

The man-Hux, his name was Hux-stood, swaying as though he were drunk. He picked up the rifle. "Not enough-it's never going to be enough for what you did. But I _will_ see you crawl. It's your lucky day, Dameron." He met Poe's eyes. "You get to watch before I have to put him out of his misery. For what he did to us."

Kylo snarled, rearing up, before falling back with a howl. Hux had blasted his kneecap. Poe could see the blackened flesh from where he lay, a sliver of white peering through. Hux took aim again. "Although it would be best if you didn't regain all of your faculties." Another shot, higher on the same leg. The noises from Kylo were muffled this time. He glared at Hux in utter hatred. "Better to keep you under control. I'd rather not lose valuable leverage against the Resistance."

_Strength and kindness friends allies come with me can still save defend the planet one round tonight get him to medbay we'll fight them together_

The Resistance. The Resistance was-

It was his-

_A beaming face shy smile hands cradling his own foreheads resting together home I'm home_

Kylo cried out as Hux ground his heel on the ruined knee with a look of manic satisfaction. He wanted to cover his eyes, plug his ears, if he could only block this out for a _minute_ he could-

He could remember-

_No longer trust my word faces filled with pity absence and loneliness and failure stepping down shock abandonment_

_A shadow_

Another scream. He couldn't _think_. The Resistance-had he been-had someone hurt him? How had he come to be here, with this crazed man and Kylo-who had been _homewarmthsafety_ keeping him? Poe hated the joy on Hux's face, he hated the violent tableau laid out in front of him, he hated that nothing made sense. A gleam on the floor caught his eye.

_Waking and smiling arms catching a voice in his ear love in the words and in the tone_

A man had been-Kylo held him. Was it the same memory? Enough. Poe got his feet under him.

_Brown eyes yellow eyes someone following someone leading someone worth loving holding protecting_

Somehow, he was standing. Hux hadn't noticed, and Kylo's eyes  _brownandthenyellow_ were swollen shut. He staggered forward.

_You're safe soft lips on his limbs tangled together a tender look reassurance a home worth defending_

His fingers closed around cold metal. He thumbed the button, and then Hux noticed him. It was too late. Poe swung, the crimson shaft came down, and the blaster fell in two pieces on the ground.

_Home_

He swung again.

_His home_

And again.

_HIS HOME_

\---

Kylo didn't see his enemy die, but he felt the connection _snap_ back, stronger than the Force suppressors, stronger than it had ever been. He didn't see the grisly chunks, all that remained of General Hux, but he knew the moment that Poe's mind accepted their bond, and embraced him in turn.

 

 


End file.
